Previous Life
by IsabellaMarySwan
Summary: Une éternité, plongée dans un passé révolu et dans un futur incertain... Entre amour, désir, passion et trahison... il n'y a qu'un pas... Qui le franchira ? - L'histoire d'une vie antérieure qui outrepasse les limites du temps...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Deux personnes, un seul chemin, au croisement, deux âmes perdues qui ne feront plus qu'une...

« Les souvenirs sont comme des perles qui roulent et qui se perdent dans les méandres de l'agonie du temps et sans réellement savoir pourquoi on aime bien se retrouver dans le labyrinthe de notre mémoire en espérant y trouver notre croyance en l'avenir...

J'ai une drôle d'impression, comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner et comme si tout étais figé dans l'espace.

J'ai cette drôle d'image qui me vient à l'esprit, comme si j'avais fait un rêve un peu flou.

Je ne trouve plus ce refuge que j'avais érigé dans tes bras, comme si tout était mort et que tu avais disparu sans me dire au revoir alors que tu es là face à moi.

Tu n'as pas su choisir tes mots, pour me dire tout ça...

Et pourtant j'ai cette sensation qui ne me quitte pas, comme si à chaque fois que j'allais me retourner je pourrais voir ton ombre derrière moi, c'est peut être le cas d'ailleurs...

Mais tout est étrange, les choses ne sont plus à leur place, elles ont changé de couleur, tout s'est affadie, comme si chaque objet avait perdu son âme, tout comme moi...

J'ai cette question omniprésente qui ne me laisse plus respirer et qui me tourmente jour et nuit: pourquoi ?

Je n'aurais jamais la réponse puisque toi même tu ne le sais pas, la vie est joueuse et a tendance à se moquer de nous comme si nous n'étions que des pantins, mais elle a coupé les fils et nous nous retrouvons inertes sans plus aucune pensée.

On dirait une porte qui se ferme lentement en nous montrant ce qu'aurais pu être les choses si tu n'avais pas été toi et si moi je n'avais pas été moi... cela ne signifie rien, peut être que oui, peut être que non, enfin pour moi ça signifie beaucoup car ça me donne l'espoir de pouvoir encore croire à cette vie un peu trop sombre parfois.

J'entends souvent cette drôle de mélodie, qui m'entraîne et me donne envie de danser en offrant mes charmes à ces notes. Elle ne me quitte plus, comme si chacun de mes pas étaient bercés par cette musique, on dirait un souffle mélancolique qui s'éternise dans le vent... »

Bella commence sa nouvelle vie aux côtés d'Edward et de la famille Cullen, mais malheureusement les Parques ne l'ont pas oublié et son destin la rattrapera... Une éternité, plongée dans un passé révolu et dans un futur incertain... Entre amour, désir, passion et trahison... il n'y a qu'un pas...

Qui le franchira ?

* * *

**Informations:**

**Ma fic reprend le quatrième tome à ma sauce bien entendu :)**

**L'histoire va monter crescendo au niveau des chapitres, au commencement j'ai privilégié les sentiments entre Edward et Bella, avant que les ennuis commencent lol...**

**Je vous pris de m'excuser d'ores et déjà car mon niveau pitoyable en anglais va certainement me poser problème pour répondre à vos reviews (si reviews il y a – ce que j'espère :D)...**

**J'ai un blog sur skyrock où j'ai déjà publié 15 chapitres (je suis en préparation du seizième – pour le moment je ne communiquerais pas l'adresse avant d'avoir publié tous les chapitres déjà écrits sur ce site.**

**Je publierais un chapitre toutes les semaines tant que j'en ai d'avance. Je met ma fic en rating M afin de m'assurer de ne pas me tromper, même si j'aurais peut-être pû la classer en T.**

**Je vous laisse désormais à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

**Amandine**


	2. Chapitre 1 Annonce

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de SM, je ne fais que les reprendre en me basant sur sa création**

**Merci pour celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, m'ont mis en story alert ou en favoris Bisous Bisous :)**

**Bonne Lecture =)**

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Edward m'avait demandé en mariage, depuis déjà une semaine, je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu, et cella m'angoissai de le faire.

Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, je l'aimais, alors pourquoi je refusais le mariage ? Peut être à cause du mariage avorté de Charlie et Renée, je ne savais pas...

On sauna à la porte, je dévalais les escaliers pour aller ouvrir lorsque je m'embrocha dans mon sac de cours, je fermais les yeux et m'attendais à sentir le sol contre moi, lorsque quelque chose de froid me réceptionna.

_ Edward... merci, dis-je timidement en maudissant mon éternel maladresse.

_ Bonjour mon amour, bien dormis ?

_ Oui, tu étais où je ne t'ai pas trouvé à mon réveil, en disant ça je fis une mine boudeuse...

En voyant mon air de petite fille capricieuse, il partit dans un grand fou-rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'énerver, j'essayais de me dégager de son étreinte, mais s'était peine perdue.

_ Ma Bella, si je n'étais pas là c'est que je te préparais une petite surprise...

Tout d'un coup je devenais méfiante, qu'est ce qu'il avait prévu ??

_ Et si nous allions pique-niquer à la clairière aujourd'hui, qu'en penses-tu ? Me dit-il comme pour répondre à ma question intérieure.

Mon visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire, qui je le vis dans ses yeux le remplissait de joie, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà il m'entrainait dehors, quand nous fumes à l'entrée de la forêt, il me mit sur son dos et partit à vitesse vampirique en direction de la clairière, comme à mon habitude je gardais les yeux ouverts ce qui ne manqua pas de me rendre malade, quand il me déposa à terre.

Voyant mon état, il me garda contre lui, le temps que mon cœur retrouve un semblant de calme.

Quand je me sentis en mesure de marché, je me détachais de lui pour observer la clairière, en son centre était disposé une nappe avec un petit panier en osier, je me retournais vers lui, il souriait heureux de ma réaction. Il m'enlaça et me porta sur la serviette, je me blottis encore plus contre lui.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, sa voix était légèrement tremblante.

_ Bella, ça fait une semaine... et ... je voudrais savoir si tu as réfléchis... à ma demande... sa voix se cassa dans un murmure.

Mon cœur s'affola malgré moi ce qu'il remarqua.

_ Je ne veux pas te forcer mon amour, c'est juste que ne sachant pas ce que tu penses, je ne sais pas comment interpréter cette attente, dans ses yeux je pouvais lire de la tristesse je me maudissais de lui faire subir ça.

Sans réfléchir, je me lançais.

_ Edward, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je veux être près de toi pour l'éternité, je ne peux vivre sans toi, alors oui je veux t'épouser, je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce que je venais de dire, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche.

Tout d'un coup je sentis quelque chose me serrait fort, il m'embrassa avec ferveur, je ne me contrôlais plus et j'en oubliais de respirer.

_ Bella respires !

Oupss... il me laissa le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me jetais presque sur lui pour l'embrasser en me saisissant de sa chevelure, il me rendit mon étreinte, à ce moment là j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes.

Au bout d'un moment, plus tôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité il se dégagea de moi, et sortit un écrin de sa poche, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit je vis une bague absolument magnifique, il m'expliqua qu'elle avait appartenu à sa mère, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

Après quelques heures passées dans la clairière, à discuter de tout et de rien, il me regarda soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Bella, nous devons fixer une date et l'annoncer à tes parents.

Oh, Charlie, je l'avais oublié, il n'acceptera jamais que j'épouse Edward, je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer.

Le téléphone d'Edward se mit à vibrer, sans même regarder qui s'était il décrocha.

J'entendis un grand cri de joie, je devinais qu'il devait s'agir d'Alice.

Edward me tendit le téléphone, que j'attrapais maladroitement.

_ Bella, Bella, Bella, il va falloir nous dépêcher, si nous voulons que le mariage soit près pour dans trois semaines !!!

_ Comment ça dans trois semaines ?

_ Vous avez bien fixé la date du mariage au 13 août ? Un mois avant ton anniversaire ?

_ Euh non Alice, on était justement entrain d'en parler, mais je suppose que si tu as vu cette date, c'est que c'est celle-ci qu'on va choisir, dis-je en riant. Alice, se mit elle aussi à rire, ainsi qu'Edward.

_ Bon demain nous allons faire du shopping ma petite Bella, et là tu ne peux rien dire, est-ce que c'est clair ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix...

_ Ok Alice, je suis d'accord, mais... il faut que je te pose une question, ma voix se mit à trembler sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, Edward me prit dans ses bras, ...Comment Charlie va-t-il réagir ?

_ Hé bien, au début il va mal le prendre mais ne t'inquiètes pas il comprendra...

_ Très bien merci Alice, je te laisse, je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle...

_ Embrasses Edward pour moi et félicite le...

_ A plus tard Alice.

_ A ce soir Bella.

Et elle raccrocha, je me retournais vers Edward, paniquée...

_ Edward, on retourne chez moi, il faut qu'on aille voir Charlie.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de m'embrasser, il rangea nos affaires et me pris sur son dos, on était devant chez moi en à peine cinq minutes. En arrivant je remarquais que la voiture de patrouille n'était pas encore là.

J'invitais Edward à entrer, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé en attendant que Charlie rentre, je me lovais contre son torse parfait, quand je sentis qu'Edward se raidissait, je compris alors que Charlie arrivait, nous nous levâmes.

_ Bella, tu es là ?

_ Oui papa, _nous_ sommes là, dans le salon.

En arrivant face à nous il grommelait, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Edward, d'ailleurs celui-ci riait dans sa barbe.

_ Salut, les enfants qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Papa assieds toi s'il te plait, Edward et moi nous devons te parler.

Il s'exécuta, tout en relevant les sourcils comme étonné par ma demande. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac j'étais incapable de parler, ce qu'Edward compris, il prit donc la parole.

_ Chef Swan, je pense que quand j'aurais fini de parler, vous me porterez encore moins dans votre cœur, mais j'aime votre fille comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer, je ne veux plus la perdre, je souhaites passer ma vie à ses côtés, c'est pour cela, que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et qu'elle a dit oui, je sais que pour vous ça doit être un choc, mais croyez moi, je ne ferais plus jamais souffrir votre fille je l'aime trop pour ça...

_ Vous vous foutez de moi !!!! Edward tu l'as déjà abandonné une fois qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer, ma fille est trop jeune pour se marier, avec... avec... TOI ! (Charlie)

_ Papa !!! Comment oses-tu dire ça ??? J'aime Edward, je veux l'épouser, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je sais l'expérience que tu as du mariage, mais Edward et moi, ce n'est pas comme Renée et toi, alors accepte mon mariage avec lui ! De toute façon je lui ai dit oui, alors se mariage se fera avec ou sans ton consentement (Edward me serra la main pour me calmer), mais je préfèrerais que tu sois présent et que tu... m'emmènes jusqu'à l'autel...

_ Mais enfin Bella, te rends tu comptes de ce que tu vas faire, tu veux vraiment t'unir à cette homme, alors qu'il t'a déjà abandonné...

_ Papa, cette histoire était un malentendu, Edward et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés et plus rien ne peut nous séparer, alors acceptes s'il te plait. Ce soir je dors chez Edward, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille.

Je montais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. En redescendant, je vis Charlie entrain de dévisager MON futur époux, à l'évocation de se terme, un frisson me parcourut. J'embrassais mon père sur la joue et attrapais la main d'Edward en l'entrainant dehors, on monta dans ma chevrolet, il se saisit des clés et le chemin en direction de la maison des Cullen se fit en silence.

A peine avions-nous coupé le moteur que je voyais déjà un petit lutin m'attraper dans ses bras, Edward m'attrapa par la taille et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le reste de la famille.

Esmée fut la première à me prendre dans ses bras tout en sanglotant de joie, puis elle embrassa Edward sur le front, elle était vraiment comme ma deuxième mère.

Puis se fut autour de Carlisle, de nous prendre dans ses bras en regardant son fils avec fierté.

Emmett, s'avança vers nous avec un grand sourire.

_ Alors ça y est mon frère va devenir un homme ? Haahahaaa, et toi Bella, bienvenue dans la famille sœurette.

_ Merci Emmett. (moi)

Jasper, me sera la main en gardant toujours ses distances avec moi de peur de perdre le contrôle.

Puis vint le tour de Rosalie, celle que je redoutais le plus, sa réaction me désarçonna, elle me prit dans ses bras en me souhaitant la bienvenue, ce qui rendit Edward heureux.

Après toutes ces effusions, Edward m'emmena dans la cuisine pour que je puisse dîner, Alice nous suivaient de près tout en m'expliquant le programme de demain... SHOPPING... je soufflais mais je la laissait faire, car je voyais à quel point elle était heureuse.

_ Bella tu devrais appeler Renée, avant que ce soit ton père qui l'informe de la nouvelle. (Alice)

_ Oui, tu as raison, Edward je peux t'emprunter ton portable ?

_ Bien sur mon amour. Il me tendit le petit appareil, je m'en saisis en ne sachant ce que j'allais dire à Renée.

_ Bonjour, Renée, c'est Bella.

_ Oh ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va merci et toi ?

_ Très bien ma chérie, que se passe t-il ?

_ Maman, écoutes, je t'appelle pour t'annoncer que j'ai décidé de me marier avec Edward, le mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines, le 13 août, Phil et toi êtes invités bien évidemment. J'avais dit ça d'une traite sans prendre la peine de respirer.

_ Oh ! Euh... Bella je ne sais quoi te dire à part, mes félicitations à toi et à mon futur gendre, Phil et moi serons ravis de venir.

_ Oh merci Maman, je t'enverrais le faire-part, je t'embrasse, et embrasses Phil pour moi.

_ Ça sera fait ma chérie, bonne soirée.

_ Merci à toi aussi, au revoir.

_ Au revoir ma chérie.

Je redonnais le téléphone à Edward qui souriait, je mangeais tranquillement en repensant à la réaction de Renée, j'étais heureuse qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, grâce à elle je redoutais moins mon mariage.

Je baillais, Edward le remarqua et me monta dans _notre_ chambre, c'était vraiment étrange de dire _notre_ pour moi mais ça me rendait heureuse, je me dirigeais péniblement vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche, la journée avait été longue, je tombais de fatigue.

Quand j'eus terminée, je me glissais sous la couette en me lovant contre mon Adonis, qui me chanta doucement ma berceuse au creux de l'oreille. J'aimais cet homme plus que tout au monde, il était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, sur ces pensées je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire même si pour l'instant et bien il ne se passe rien et qu'il est assez court... mais il s'agit d'un chapitre plus introductif qu'autre chose comme je l'ai dit après le prologue l'histoire monte crescendo et après le mariage et la lune de miel ça se compliquera... et les chapitres seront plus long :)**

**A dimanche prochain... en croisant les doigts pour que ça vous plaise ;)**

**Amandine**

**Petite reviews pour la route ??? Laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2 Préparatifs

**Coucou tout le monde... voici le deuxième chapitre... plutôt court et toujours dans l'idée de l'entrée en matière...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont mis en story alert, en favoris et à Baby07 pour sa reviews...**

**Bonne lecture... Let's go :)**

* * *

**PREPARATIFS**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'étais en sueur, je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou ce qui me calma légèrement, il me regardait bizarrement, ohhh non, qu'est ce que j'avais encore pu dire dans mon sommeil, pour qu'il ait ce regard ??

_ Ça va mon amour ? (Edward)

_ Euh, ouii, juste un mauvais rêve, je lui souriais du mieux que je pouvais, bien que je ne pense pas que celui-ci allait le convaincre.

_ De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

_ De... De... notre...mariage! J'ai vu les Volturis, ils étaient présents lors de la cérémonie, et ensuite... je me mis à sangloter comme une idiote, même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar je n'arrivais pas à me lever ces images de la tête.

Des bras froid m'attirèrent contre eux, tout d'un coup j'oubliais tout, je sentais seulement son corps contre le mien, un frisson me parcourut, il m'enroula dans les couvertures avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front, mais je ne comptais pas me laisser éloigner aussi facilement, je sortais des couvertures et allais me blottir contre son torse, il ne pu se résigner à me repousser et m'enlaça de nouveau. Mes lèvres allèrent se poser contre les siennes pendant que mes mains fourrageaient dans sa chevelure, il me rendit mon baiser beaucoup moins fougueusement que je l'aurais souhaité, et me repoussa tout doucement pour ne pas me vexer, j'allais rechigner quand je m'aperçus que ses yeux étaient cernés de violet. Je calmais mes ardeurs et me fit toute sage.

_ Haahaaaa, Bella tu es tellement humaine, si tu savais comme ça va me manquer, d'entendre battre ton cœur, il positionna sa tête contre ma poitrine et écouta les battements de mon cœur qui se firent beaucoup plus violent à son contact, ce qui le fit sourire et moi rougir.

_ Edward, on ne va pas revenir sur le sujet, il est clos, tu sais ce que je veux, alors arrête, je vais me doucher, tu ferais bien d'aller chasser !

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, à vitesse vampirique, je n'eus pas besoin de regarder qui s'était...

_ Bonjour Alice

_ Bella, va te préparer, aujourd'hui c'est... shopping...!!!!

_ Rrrrrr, Alice !!!

_ Ne commence pas à râler, il faut bien préparer ce mariage, alors mets y un peu du tien, s'il te plait sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir toute seule !!

_ C'est bon, j'y vais.

Edward n'avais pas encore réagit, mais à ce moment là il se tourna vers Alice...

_ Elle devrait d'abord déjeuner Alice, n'oublie pas elle est encore humaine, alors occupe toi s'en moi je dois sortir chasser, cette nuit n'a pas été facile pour moi... à la fin de la phrase il me regarda amoureusement et me fit son sourire en coin, je me mis à rougir sans en connaître vraiment la raison, Alice partie dans un fou rire, et moi je boudais.

En voyant mon air renfrogné Alice, sortie de la chambre me laissant seule avec Edward.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as voulu dire ??

Il me lança son regard, celui là même auquel je ne pouvais résister et même si ses yeux s'approchaient plus de la couleur onyx que du topaze, ils me firent fondre.

_ Rien ma Bella, c'est juste que cette nuit tu as été très câline...

_ PARDONNN ????

_ Hahahaaaa, ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne m'a pas dérangé... nouveau sourire en coin, mais je ne me laissais pas distraire.

Je repris la parole en faisant attention de détacher chaque mot: C'est – à – dire ???

_ Bella, ce n'est rien tu as juste passé ta nuit en te lovant contre moi, et par moment, tu... (regard amoureux, et rieur)... disais certaines choses....

Là, ça en était trop, je me levais furibonde et descendais déjeuner, il me rejoignit rapidement mais je préférais ne pas le regarder, je m'étais déjà trop ridiculisée.

_ Bella, mon amour s'il te plait...

_ Non !

Je finissais mon bol de céréales et repartait aussi rapidement vers notre chambre, pour me doucher.

Il me suivait, mais je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, rapidement, trop rapidement même car j'en avais oublié mes vêtements, mais heureusement Alice avait déposé ma trousse de toilette et une pile de vêtements, je me doutais d'ailleurs qu'ils ne devaient pas être à moi, mais je m'en foutais car elle m'avait sauvé la mise, pour cette fois je laissais passé et murmurer un _merci Alice_, en sachant très bien qu'elle m'entendrait.

_ De rien, dépêche toi, me répondit-elle.

_ Bella, tu ne va pas me faire la tête ? (Edward)

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je me déshabillais et entra dans la douche, je ressortis au bout de vingt minutes, Edward était partit chassé.

Avant de partir je pris une feuille de papier et un crayon, j'avais une petite idée en tête...

Alice m'attendait en sautillant partout, elle m'entraina dans les escaliers avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir.

Rosalie nous attendais dehors dans sa voiture, Alice, me fit m'assoir à l'intérieur, tant dis que Rosalie démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues.

Je ne regardais, même pas le compteur, car je me doutais bien que celui-ci me ferais paniquée.

Je me contentais de mettre mon plan à exécution et commençais à dessiner la future bague de mon époux.

_ Bon alors programme de la journée, nous devons passer chez le traiteur, ensuite nous allons réservé l'église, nous passeront ensuite chez le fleuriste, nous iront choisir ta robe de mariée et tous les accessoires nécessaires, pour ton mariage.

_ Mmmm... (Moi)

_ Hahaaaa, voyons Bella qu'elle entrain! (Rosalie)

_ Je sais mais vous savez à quel point j'adore faire les magasins !

_ On sait ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Que c'était agaçant, en plus je m'en voulais de mettre disputée avec Edward sans raison, je me ferais pardonné en rentrant, enfin si je rentrais vivante de cette journée.

_ Que fais-tu Bella ? (Alice)

_ Rien c'est une surprise et n'essaye pas de voir ce que c'est, ok ?

_ Ça va, ça va ne t'énerves pas, de toute façon je saurais bien assez tôt ce que c'est. Nah ! Elle me tira la langue, ce que qui nous fîmes sourire Rosalie et moi.

Alice expédia rapidement le traiteur, le fleuriste et la réservation de l'église.

Maintenant nous allions à Seattle, on s'était arrêté dix minutes le temps que je puisse manger un peu sur le trajet.

Rosalie se gara devant une boutique de robe de mariée, mon cœur eu un raté, je ne pouvais pas rentrer là dedans mais apparemment je n'avais pas trop le choix...

Alice me fit regarder toute sorte de robe, mais une, particulièrement, attira mon attention, elle était au fond du magasin, cachée comme si elle n'était pas à vendre, je me dirigeais vers elle et m'en saisit, la vendeuse s'approcha de moi et murmura... « _Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »_, je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui répondre, alors je hochais la tête en signe d'accord, je n'avais pas senti que mes deux sœurs s'étaient rapprochées de moi, jusqu'à ce que Alice pousse un cri de joie et que Rosalie se mettent à rire. Je les regardais, sans comprendre leur réaction et en attendant une explication.

_ C'est celle que j'ai fait mettre de côté. Me répondit Alice. Mais j'attendais de voir si elle allait te plaire, je suis ravie de ne pas mettre trompée, me dit-elle en souriant.

_ Elle est magnifique, Bella, je crois que tu as fait le bon choix. (Rosalie)

Oui, pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec elles, je la trouvais parfaite.

Alice continua de dévaliser la boutique, en prenant différents accessoires auxquels je ne prêtais pas la moindre attention... ce que j'aurais pourtant du faire connaissant Alice...

Quand, ce fut terminé, elle m'entraina chez un bijoutier, je savais très bien pourquoi,l'alliance de mon fiancé. Cet arrêt m'enchanta car pour une fois, il tombait à pique, je sortis une feuille de mon sac, Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent perplexes, je la tendais au bijoutier qui se fendit d'un sourire.

_ Elle est magnifique, c'est vous qui l'avez dessiné ? (le Bijoutier)

_ Euh, oui. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Elle peut être prête dans 4 jours, cela vous ira ?

_ Oui parfait merci. Serait-il possible de faire graver un mot à l'intérieur ?

_ Bien sur, lequel ?

Je lui tendis un petit bout de feuille avec le mot _Eternity_ écrit dessus. Il sourit.

_ Je pensais à une écriture fine, calligraphiée...

_ C'est une très bonne idée.

Alice allait la payer mais je la retins pas le bras, pour lui faire comprendre que ça c'était à moi de le faire, elle rechigna légèrement, mais me laissa faire.

En sortant de chez le bijoutier, je voyais que toutes les deux me lançaient des regards interrogateurs.

_ J'ai dessiné moi-même la bague car je veux qu'il est quelque chose d'unique, qui lui appartienne et qui lui montre à quel point je l'aime, et le plus évident pour ça était l'alliance, je ne vous en ai pas parlé, parce que j'ai peur qu'il la voit dans vos pensées, donc vous ne la verrez que le jour du mariage!

_ D'accord ! C'est une idée vraiment romantique ! (Alice & Rosalie)

Humm, elles n'avaient rien dit ça avait été trop facile...

_ Bon puisse que tu nous fait des cachoteries, tu ne pourras pas râler lorsque tu verras quel est le prochain magasin sur ma liste... (Alice) Elle glissa un regard complice à Rosalie qui le lui rendit.

_ Très bien, pourquoi pas... (Moi).

Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?? Je venais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, en face de moi se dressait une boutique de lingerie, à en croire les rires de mes deux traitresses de sœurs, mon visage devait avoir changé de couleur.

Je tenais ma promesse, même si je n'en menais pas large.

Alice choisit, plusieurs ensemble, tous plus osés les uns que les autres, mais je préférais ne plus regardait.

Ma torture s'acheva enfin et nous reprîmes la direction de Forks.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà... je sais que comparer à d'autres auteurs qui publient sur ce site... mon histoire est pas terrible... mais comme c'est ma première fic, j'ai eu des difficultés à me mettre dans le bain... mais après l'histoire va prendre ses marques et j'espère que vous verrez les changements.... ;)**

**Donnez moi vos avis pour que je sache si je continue de publier sur le site ou pas... ****A dimanche prochain...**

**Une petite reviews ?? direction le bouton vert :)**

**J'essaye un maximum de corriger mes fautes d'ortographes, mais n'étant pas infaillible, il y en a surement qui m'ont échappé... donc si vous en voyez dîtes le moi :)**

**Bisous et laissez une traçe de votre passage =)**

**A.**

**PS: Arghhhhh désolée pour celle qui m'ont mis en alerte et qui ont reçu plusieurs mails... gros cafoulliage... merci à mon anglais médiocre !!! lol**


	4. Chapitre 3 Stress

**coucou désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion internet à cause de la foudre (ouii ouii cette saloperie m'a grillé ma senseo toute neuve, ma machine à lavée neuve également et mon transfo pour ma freebox !!! Un véritable bonheur... bref j'arrête de vous faire subire mes bavardages ^^)**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 3... je ne sais pas si je vais continuée à publier sur ce site car j'ai peu de**** retour...donc pour ma seule reviewse baby07, que je remercie pour me laisser son avis et bien je lui propose de lui donner l'adresse de mon sky par MP, si j'arrête de publier... bref on vera...**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennement à SM... enfin pour l'instant ;)**

**Let's Go....**

* * *

**STRESS**

Nous étions enfin revenues à Forks, la journée avait été vraiment longue, en arrivant je remarquais que la Volvo d'Edward n'était pas dans le garage.

Je me tournais vers Alice, afin de l'interroger.

_ Bella ne t'inquiètes pas, lui aussi a dû aller faire quelques achats pour le mariage, son costume, ta bague, et ton cadeau de mariage... ohhh nooonnn, je crois que j'ai trop parlé !!

Effectivement, je la fusillais du regard, est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ??

_ Alice, de quoi parles-tu ??

_ Ne me cris pas dessus, Edward va me tuer si il sait que je te l'ai dit, mais il t'a acheté un cadeau de mariage... il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant, alors il m'a fait promettre de me taire, d'après toi pourquoi ce matin, il m'a laissé t'embarquer aussi facilement ??

_ Parce que ça lui permettait d'aller tranquillement faire ses achats... tu sais ce que c'est son cadeau ??

_ Non pas encore, il n'a pas arrêté son choix, je pense qu'il doit le faire exprès pour que je ne sache pas...

_ Hummm, Alice je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, demain on repars à Seattle !!

_ Euhh, d'accord, je peux te demander pourquoi ?

_ Tu le sauras demain, d'ici là évite de montrer à Edward, que nous avons des projets !

_ Très bien... me dit-elle tout sourire.

Je rentrais dans la villa avec Alice, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber avec tous ces paquets dans les bras.

J'allais prendre une douche rapide, pour me remettre de mes émotions, puis je descendais au salon où il y avait Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Alice.

Jasper, Emmett et Edward n'étaient toujours pas rentrés ce qui commençais à m'inquiéter.

_ Bella, tout va bien, ils ne vont pas tarder, rassures toi... et si tu allais manger ??

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je meurs de faim...

J'allais m'asseoir dans la cuisine, Esmée m'avait encore préparé un repas gigantesque, je me régalais tout en bavassant avec Alice du mariage.

Au bout d'un moment, et ne voyant toujours pas Edward arrivait, je m'excusais auprès d'Alice et souhaitais une bonne nuit au reste de la famille, et partais me mettre au lit.

Je commençais à somnoler quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Edward vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et me caressa les cheveux.

J'ouvrai un œil, il me souriait... je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser, il fut tellement surpris par mon geste qu'il tomba du lit, j'éclatais de rire, suivit par le reste de la famille qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Emmett et Jasper se tenaient les côtes.

Je me retournais vers Edward qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, il se mit à grogner ce qui fit taire et déguerpir tout le monde sauf moi, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

_ Tu comptes de moquer de moi encore longtemps ?

_ No..onn... dé..so...lé... hahaaaaaaaaaa

Je me retrouvais au sol dans les bras d'Edward qui se mit à me chatouiller, j'éclatais de rire doublement.

_ Alors on fait moins la maligne là ??

_ Arrête... EDWARD... s'il te plait !!!

_ J'ai quoi en échange....

_ Tout ce que tu veux, mais arrête... je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes rires, ça devenait insupportable, mais de voir cette joie dans les yeux de mon Adonis, me comblais de bonheur.

_ Humm, laisse moi réfléchir... Embrasses moi...

Je ne me fis pas prier longtemps... mais comme à mon habitude, je me laissais emporter par mes ardeurs, Edward au début me laissa faire, ses mains descendais le long de mes bras, sa bouche s'emparait de la mienne puis descendais jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Mon souffle devenait erratique, le sien aussi, nos respirations se transformèrent en halètements, tout d'un coup il se recula brusquement.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas prudent, tu devrais aller dormir...

_ Pffff... Tu restes avec moi ? Tu ne bouges pas ? De toute la nuit ?

_ Oui ma Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant dors...

Il m'allongea dans le lit et remonta les couvertures sur moi, puis il s'étendit à mes côtés en fredonnant ma berceuse.

_ Aliceeee ??? Dépêche toi !! (moi)

_ Je suis prête, rejoins moi dans le garage, quand Edward aura fini de te questionner... hahhaaaa (Alice)

_ Bella ? Où allez vous avec ma sœur ?

_ Surprise, on se retrouve plus tard... (petit clin d'œil)

Je m'échappais rapidement afin qu'il ne puisse pas me retenir et fonçais vers le garage où Alice m'attendait tout sourire.

_ Alice, roule avant qu'il n'arrive...

Elle s'engagea sur le chemin en terre, à une allure qui frôlait la vitesse de la lumière.

Derrière nous j'entendis Edward m'appeler mais je ne me retournais pas.

_ Bon est-ce que maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'on va faire à Seattle ? (Alice)

_ J'ai besoin d'un cadeau de mariage pour Edward et j'ai besoin de ton aide...

_ Génial, tu as une idée ?

_ Pas vraiment, je comptais sur toi pour m'aiguiller, qu'est ce qui pourrait plaire à Edward ?

_ Je pense qu'il faut que sa vienne de ton cœur Bella, c'est ce qui le touchera le plus.

_ Oui, tu as raison... mais je ne sais pas encore...

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, je cherchais quel cadeau pourrait plaire à Edward et j'eus une illumination...

Après avoir effectuais mes achats, Alice me ramena à la maison où Edward m'attendait, dès qu'il nous vit arriver, il se rua sur moi pour m'embrasser...

Les semaines se déroulaient, rapidement, j'étais allée chercher l'alliance d'Edward avec Esmée, qui en la voyant s'était mise à pleurer, moi aussi d'ailleurs, elle était encore plus belle que ce que je l'avais imaginé, j'avais remercié le bijoutier qui avait fait un travail superbe, puis nous étions rentré sous le regard interrogateur d'Edward, mais ni Esmée, ni moi ne nous étions laissés piégés, par mon fourbe de futur époux qui faisait tout pour savoir ce que Alice, Esmée et moi même lui cachions, mais nous tenions bon.

Edward, me donnait l'impression d'être un enfant curieux, c'était à se tordre de rire, d'ailleurs Emmett ne se privait pas de le taquiner.

J'adorais la vie avec les Cullens, mais l'approche du mariage me stressais de plus en plus, heureusement Edward faisait tout pour me changer les idées, Alice quand à elle sautillait partout, elle était encore plus angoissée que moi à l'idée de se mariage.

J'étais également retourner voir mon père, qui acceptait mon mariage avec Edward difficilement mais qui avait décidé, tout de même, de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel.

Alice avait fini de s'occuper des préparatifs, tout était en place.

Le mariage allait avoir lieu dans une semaine, tout était fait dans la tradition... même l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour moi et de garçon pour Edward.

Ça me promettait des sueurs froides, car je ne savais pas ce qu'Alice avait prévu pour nous, surtout pour Edward.

Celui-ci fut trainé à l'extérieur de la maison par Emmett, Jasper et même Carlisle, qui craignaient tous le courroux d'Alice si ils ne réussissaient pas leur mission, de l'éloigner de la maison, mon amoureux n'appréciait pas cette séparation, ce qui me rassura quelque peu, et puis il y avait Carlisle avec eux donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

De toute façon, Alice ne m'en laissa pas le temps, elle nous avait confectionné une soirée inoubliable, Angela était présente, on avait regardé des films, dansaient, mangeaient, et surtout Angela et moi avions écouté Esmée nous raconter la demande en mariage de Carlisle, le déroulement de la cérémonie, puis se fut autour de Rosalie et enfin d'Alice. J'étais émue par ce qu'elles venaient de nous raconter, je commençais à prendre goût au mariage, Angela, versa quelques larmes. Nous étions épuisées, Alice nous laissait sa chambre de peur qu'Edward fausse compagnie à ses geôliers, et qu'il arrive dans la chambre alors qu'Angela dormait avec moi.

Le matin au réveil, nous descendîmes pour déjeuner avec Angela, qu'Alice ramena chez elle après quelques temps passés en notre compagnie, à peine était-elle partie que je vis surgir Edward qui m'enlaça dans ses bras.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Bella. (Edward)

_ Toi aussi, alors ta soirée ?

_ Rien d'extraordinaire, surtout quand je suis loin de toi, nous avons parlé et chassé.

Alice nous laissa le reste de la semaine tranquille lui et moi.

Nous étions la vieille du mariage, j'étais partie dormir chez mon père sous la surveillance d'Alice afin qu'Edward ne vienne pas pendant la nuit, s'était la tradition, le futur mari ne devait pas voir sa future épouse, Edward et moi avions beau eu nous plaindre, Alice avait été intransigeante.

Durant la soirée, j'avais eu une conversation avec mon père à propos du mariage, il n'était toujours pas pour mais s'était fait à l'idée.

J'avais revu Jacob pour lui annoncer mon mariage, il l'avait mal pris, le pire de notre conversation avait été le moment où je lui avais annoncé que j'avais fait promettre à Edward de me transformer avant mon anniversaire. Jacob avait mal accueillit la nouvelle, il s'était transformé en loup et ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer mes motivations. Je savais que je l'avais fait souffrir et je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui, je m'en voulais pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas renier mon amour pour Edward afin de ne pas le faire souffrir, je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi, mais j'étais dans l'impasse.

Renée et Phil étaient arrivé le jour même, ils logeaient à l'hôtel de Forks, ma mère était surexcitée à l'idée de mon mariage, et Phil essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais il n'avait pas réussit.

J'étais dans mon lit sous le regard d'Alice, je réfléchissais à la journée de demain.

_ Alice, demain, est-ce que tout se passera bien ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ce sera la plus belle journée de ta vie, elle trépignait d'impatience.

Si ça devait être la plus belle journée de ma vie comment se faisait-il que j'étais aussi stressée, de plus je venais d'apprendre que les Cullens, avaient invité les Denalis, dont Tanya, elle avait déjà essayé de séduire MON amoureux et ce soir de savoir qu'elle était avec lui à la villa me faisait paniquer.

_ Alice, est-ce que Tanya va tenter quelque chose ce soir ?

_ Haaahhaaaa, Bella fait confiance à Edward, il t'aime, il n'a jamais prêté attention à Tanya, et de toute façon il va passer sa nuit à chasser afin de l'éviter, alors tranquillises toi et dors, la journée de demain va être longue.

Je m'exécutais, mais je m'endormis avec difficulté, surtout qu'Edward n'était pas là pour me chanter ma berceuse.

* * *

**Voilà... dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez... **

**A dimanche prochain et désolée pour mon retard... :$**

**Kiss**

**A.**


	5. Chapitre 4 Angoisse

**Coucou tout le monde voici le quatrième chapitre...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**Un grand merci à Baby07 pour être la seule à reviewer =)**

**Let's Go**

* * *

**Angoisse**

Ma nuit avait été très agitée, j'avais fait une multitude de rêves plus horribles les uns que les autres, dans certains je voyais Tanya entrain de séduire mon amoureux et de l'embrasser alors que celui-ci se laissait faire, ensuite j'avais rêvé des Volturis, dans mon rêve ils arrivaient à Forks alors que ma transformation venait tout juste de commencer, je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois en sursaut couverte de sueur et la peur au ventre, à chaque fois Alice m'avait réconforté, mais cette boule qui venait de se former dans mon estomac ne voulait pas disparaître.

Alice m'avait ramené à la hâte à la villa des Cullens, me laissant à peine le temps de déjeuner, avant de me trainer à sa voiture, sous les yeux ébahis de Charlie, qui n'osait contredire Alice, c'était d'ailleurs risible de voir Charlie se laisser mener par le bout du nez par un petit lutin.

_ Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ….....!!!!!! Où es-tu ???

Alice arriva comme à son habitude en sautillant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ma tête et qu'elle devienne anxieuse.

_ Bella calme toi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je... je...peux pas, non, noon, ne me laisse pas faire ça, au secourssss Aliceeee !!!!!

_ Bella, stop !!! Reprends toi tout de suite !! Rosalie, vient m'aider !

On entendit des pas très léger provenant du couloir, et Rosalie apparue dans le chambranle de la porte.

_ Quoi ?? (Rosalie)

_ Bella panique, il faut la calmer, aide moi et vite avant qu'elle nous fasse une attaque ! (Alice)

_ Bella, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? (Rosalie)

_ Je peux pas me marier, je peux pas, non, ça va tout gâcher...

Ma phrase se termina dans un sanglot, à ce moment là Rosalie me pris dans ses bras, pour me rassurer, j'étais surprise, Rosalie qui me prenait dans ses bras, je devais rêver ??

_ Chut Bella, calmes toi, et écoutes moi ! C'est normal d'avoir peur le jour de son mariage, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est Edward qui sera à tes côtés dans l'église, quand tu le verras, tu sauras que tu as fait le bon choix, vous vous aimez alors ressaisit toi, Ok ?

_ Ouiii, ouii merci Rosalie,............. bon je suis prête, on commence par quoi ?

_ UNE DOUCHE !!! Hurla Alice du bas de l'escalier, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était éclipsée.

_ Allez vas-y avant qu'elle nous pique une crise (clin d'œil) !

_ Rosaliiiieeee, je t'ai entendu tu vas voir si je pique ma crise !!

_ Hahahaaaa, ça va calme toi, allez Bella vas te doucher, on t'attend pour le reste... (nouveau clin d'œil)

J'étais totalement ébahie du comportement de Rosalie avec moi, mais grâce à elle je me sentais prête à affronter cette journée, qui me tétanisait plus que je n'aurai pu croire cela possible.

Je me glissais dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais et entrer dans la baignoire je prenais tout mon temps, essayant de me détendre, mais c'était peine perdue, j'étais trop angoissée.

Je me dépêchais donc de terminer ma toilette et sortie en serviette dans la chambre d'Edward, c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus une housse blanche où se trouvait ma robe de mariée, je détournais le regard de peur de vomir de terreur, en détournant les yeux de ma future tenue j'aperçus Alice et Rosalie, qui tenaient dans leurs mains des objets de torture. La première tenait du maquillage, tandis que la seconde avait un fer à friser.

Je déglutis, mais je me dirigeais droit sur elles en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

_ Très bien on va commencer par la coiffure, Rosalie tu te charges de ça, pendant que moi je vais voir si, tout est près pour la cérémonie et la réception. (Alice)

_ C'est d'accord, on se revoit dans une heure [sourire]. (Rosalie)

_ Bon, Bella a nous deux, ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras ravissante, tu me fais confiance.

_ Euh, Oui.. oui, oui...

_ Alors ne bouges plus !

Rosalie s'activa sur ma tignasse indomptable, je me demandais bien à quoi pourrai ressembler ma coiffure, même si Rosalie était certainement la personne la plus qualifiée pour s'occuper de ce problème, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

_ Bella, j'ai terminé, j'appelle Alice, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

_ Oui, merci Rosalie.

_ Aliceee…..

_ Oui ?

Je me retournais et voyais mon petit lutin préféré trépigner derrière moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

_ Bella, tu es ravissante, bon à nous deux... (Regard malicieux)

Je n'étais plus du tout rassurée, car là c'était le pire instant de toute la préparation, qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire, bon-sang ?

_ Assieds toi.

Je m'exécutais, sans rien dire, mais sans grande conviction.

Alice se mit à tournoyer autour de moi, à vitesse vampirique, après cinq minutes, j'entendis un «Ta-Dam». Alice souriez de toutes ses dents blanches, apparemment satisfaite du résultat.

_ Bon maintenant, nous allons chercher un miroir pour que tu puisses enfin te regarder, pendant ce temps Rosalie va t'aider pour t'habiller, mais avant ça... et s'il te plait ne rougie pas voilà tes dessous de noces, met les !

_ Euhh, Alice ça c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas porter ça, c'est pas moi !!!

_ BELLAAAA, me dirent-elles en cœur, c'est aussi pour Edward, termina Rosalie.

Trop tard j'étais rouge comme une pivoine, mais sentant le regard de mes deux esclavagistes de sœurs posés sur moi de façon sournoise, j'obtempérais.

_ Ok, ok s'est bon, je vais les mettre.

Rosalie me suivit de prés dans la salle de bain en s'arrêtant suffisamment loin pour me laisser un peu d'intimité pour passer la fameuse dentelle. Quand j'eus terminée, Rosalie m'aida à passer la robe.

A cet instant Alice surgit avec un énorme miroir, que je n'avais jamais remarqué, il devait appartenir à Rosalie.

Je me statufiais, oubliant même de respirer, ma robe était absolument magnifique, elle avait se petit côté ancien qui me subjuguait, ma coiffure était en harmonie avec celle-ci, ainsi que mon maquillage qui était léger et naturel, j'eus un hoquet de surprise...

_ Ohhhhh Alice, Rosalie, merciii, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, merci, je vous aime !

Et sans me contrôler, je les enlaçais toutes les deux de toutes mes forces.

Rosalie fut la première à se détacher, puis se fut autour d'Alice, elles s'éclipsèrent rapidement afin d'aller elles aussi se préparaient.

Au bout de dix minutes, elles réapparurent, elles étaient sublimes à couper le souffle dans leur robe en satin argent, tout d'un coup je me sentais ridicule dans ma robe de mariée, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort car elles me sortaient déjà de la chambre, Alice souleva ma robe et m'enfila quelque chose autour de la cuisse, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure à talons, là pour de bon je paniquais !!!!

Je me penchais pour regarder quels étaient ces objets de malheur, j'en perdis la voix, tellement les talons étaient hauts, mais me ressaisissant je regardais Alice avec rage. J'en avais même oublié ce qu'elle avait mis autour de ma cuisse.

_ Alice, est ce que tu te fous de moi comment veux-tu que je puisse marcher avec ça sans tomber devant tout le monde ??? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ Du calme Bella, crois moi tu ne vas pas tomber je le sais, alors fais moi confiance, c'est clair ?

_ Rrrrrrrrrrrr, tu vas me le payer crois moi.

_ Hahahaaaa, tu me diras merci quand tu verras le regard d'Edward...

Je ne répondis pas, préférant, râler dans ma barbe, j'arrivais péniblement sur le porche de la villa des Cullens...

_ Oh, mon Dieuuuu, ALIIIIICEEEEEE, cette fois-ci je vais te tuer pour de bon, crois moi, même si je n'ai pas la force de m'occuper correctement de toi , je vais trouver une solution !!!!!

_ Bella, arrêtes de hurler, ça suffit on va être en retard tu te vengeras plus tard, MONTE DANS CETTE LIMOUSINE !!

Je lui obéis tout en rechignant, à l'intérieur je retrouvais Charlie, il était beau dans son costume gris, mais lui aussi avait l'air mal à l'aise dans toute cette ostentation.

Le chemin en direction de l'église se fit en silence, seule Alice trépignait dans tous les sens, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Rosalie et de faire sourire Charlie, moi je ne lui prêtais pas attention, je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

La limousine se gara devant une église, où était garé un nombre intimidant de voitures, Alice et Rosalie sortirent de la limousine pour me laisser quelques minutes en intimité avec mon père.

_ Papa, j'ai peur...

_ Bella, tout va bien se passer, mais si tu veux tout annuler, je te soutiendrais !

_ PAPA, voyons je ne veux pas annuler mon mariage, c'est juste que j'ai peur de tomber devant tout le monde, est ce que tu as vu la hauteur de ses talons ? Je joignais le geste à la parole en lui montrant les chaussures dont m'avais affublé Alice.

Mon père se mit à rire.

_ Bella, ma chérie tu es magnifique, Edward à beaucoup de chance et j'espère qu'il le sait!

_ Oui papa, il le sait et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir auprès de moi, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, grâce à toi, merci papa. Bon nous ferions bien d'y aller, avant que la tornade Alice ne s'abatte sur nous.

Nous rîmes tout les deux, mon père avait vu Alice en action et ne voulait certainement pas la mettre en colère.

Je sortais de la voiture à son bras, mes demoiselles d'honneur (Alice et Rosalie) entreprenaient leur marche à l'intérieur de l'église, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais terrorisée.

Lorsque retentis la marche nuptial, je savais que c'était à moi, en entrant dans la nef de l'église, je remarquais que tout Forks était présent ce qui renforça ma peur, il y avait Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric... il y avait également Billy et d'autres Quilleutes je les remerciais de leur présence par un signe de tête, cependant Jacob, n'était pas là.

Je continuais à avancer, jusqu'à ce que je le vois, il était magnifique dans son costume, je vis également les Cullens, les Denalis, ma mère et Phil.

Mon père me déposa devant l'autel au bras d'Edward, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui.

Son costume lui allait à ravir, il était noir en queue de pie, il s'accordait avec ma robe, nous ressemblions à un coupe des années 20, cette pensée me fit sourire, la blancheur de sa peau marmoréenne le rendait irréel, j'avais l'impression qu'il irradiait de lumière, pourtant il n'y avais pas de soleil, il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, mon cœur eu plusieurs ratés, j'allais épouser un Dieu vivant. Ses yeux étaient brillants, je pouvais y lire un immense bonheur, mon regard était identique au sien, plus rien ne comptait désormais en dehors de lui, je l'aimais à en mourir et j'étais désormais sûr de mon choix.

La cérémonie commença.

Edward tenait ma main, tant dis que le prêtre faisait son sermon, je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, mes yeux étaient rivés sur mon Apollon...

_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse, Isabella Marie Swan ici présente jurez vous de l'aimer dans la richesse, comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans la peine, de lui restait fidèle et de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

_ Oui, je le jure.

A ces mots un frisson me parcourut...

_ Isabella Marie Swan voulez vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent, jurez vous de l'aimer dans la richesse, comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans la peine, de lui rester fidèle et de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

_ Oui, je le jure, pour l'éternité. Edward me fit son sourire en coin qui faisait chavirer mon cœur.

_ Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée est contre ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais... (prêtre)

A la fin de cette phrase, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit avec fracas, je pouvais distinguer une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien, Edward s'était tendu, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de la haine.

_ Jake, que fais-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? (Moi)

_ Bella, tu ne peux pas épouser, ce su... Edward !! Je t'en empêcherais, tu n'as pas le droit, il va gâcher ta vie et tu le sais alors pourquoi prends-tu cette décision ? C'est complètement irréfléchie !! Bella, je t'aime, je t'en conjure ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait, pars avec moi et oublie le, je te rendrais heureuse, je te donnerais ce que lui ne pourras jamais...

_ Stop Jake, ça suffit tu dépasses les bornes, j'aime Edward, et aujourd'hui je veux l'épouser et passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, Jacob, je suis désolée vraiment, mais...

Edward et toute sa famille retenaient leur souffle, Billy et mon père, jetaient des regards tour à tour à Jacob, puis à moi, Renée ne comprenait plus rien comme le reste des invités, seul le regard d'Angela me regardait, moi, fixement dans ses yeux, je pouvais y lire cette phrase « soit courageuse, ne le laisse pas gâcher ce moment »

_ Jake, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, vas-t-en je t'en pris, si tu m'aimes, respectes ma décision...

_ Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu vas tout gâcher...

_ Jacob, je ne te laisserais pas saboter mon mariage, j'aime Bella, plus que tout au monde, elle a fait son choix accepte le, regarde autour de toi Jacob, si ce n'était pas ce que Bella souhaite penses-tu vraiment qu'elle se tiendrait à mes côtés aujourd'hui, qu'elle aurait prononcé ces mots, Jacob rends toi à l'évidence, il est trop tard...

Jacob ne laissa pas finir Edward et s'enfuit en courant dans les bois, Jasper était allé refermer les portes de l'église.

Je me retournais vers le prêtre en lui demandant de continuer, dans la salle tous les invités avaient recommencé à respirer, je sentais encore le regard d'Angela sur moi, intérieurement je la remerciais d'être là et de me soutenir.

_ Bon... Et bien je vous déclare mari et femme, Monsieur Cullen vous pouvez embrasser Madame Cullen...

Edward relava mon voile et me donna un long baiser, tendre, amoureux mais triste, pour le rassurer je resserrais mon étreinte et l'embrassait avec fougue, ce qui je l'espères avait l'effet escompté...

Derrière nous, j'entendis quelques raclement de gorges (Emmet surement) et des cris de joie...

L'épisode Jacob disparaissait des esprits, Edward enlaça ma taille et nous primes la direction de la sortie, les invités nous jetaient du riz dessus, en criant des félicitations, Edward et moi étions aux anges, il avait retrouvé son si magnifique sourire.

Alice me murmura à l'oreille qu'il fallait que je jette mon bouquet...

Je m'exécutais en tournant le dos à l'assemblée féminine derrière moi, en me retournant je fus surprise de constater que la personne qui l'avait reçu était, une magnifique blonde vampirique, j'en déduisis, de ce que je savais, qu'il s'agissait de Tanya...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ??**

**L'intrusion de Jacob... et surtout notez bien que Tanya n'est pas loin... utile pour la suite ;)**

**Pour une fois essayez de me laisser votre avis après votre lecture... le petit bouton vert déprime et moi avec... ! Alors donnez moi votre avis :D**

**Bisous**

**Amandine**


	6. Chapitre 5 Réception

**Coucou tout le monde !!!**

**J'espère que ce cinquiéme chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Je remercie Vic et Alice, ainsi que Baby07 pour leur reviews ;)**

**IMPORTANT :**

**_Par contre si vous me permettez je suis outrée par la lecture de quelque chose... Lectrice 0 en 0 et une de ses condisciple ont dépassé les bornes !! Je suis d'accord pour des critiques construcives, mais il ne faut pas dépasser les limites de la bienséance, leurs commentaires ne reflètent que dénigrement, jugement et injures !! Depuis quand les gens ne respectent plus ce que font les autres ??!! Franchement sur ce site je n'ai jamais eu à lire des choses aussi odieuses et sans fondement !! Je suis désolée de dire à celle qui à répondu en anonyme, en donnant raison à Lectrice 0 en 0, qu'elle ferait bien de calmer ses ardeurs et de revoir et corriger ses paroles !! Parce que si je suis une gamine, simplement parce que je rédige une histoire Bella/Edward et bien son monde est largement étriqué !!! Pour qui se prend-t-elle pour attaquer les auteurs de cette façon ?? Cette pauvre CONNE (I'm sorry, je ne souhaite pas être vulgaire mais faut pas pousser !!) ne connaît pas les gens qui écrivent alors quelle garde ses jugements de valeurs pour les gens qu'elle cotoye et qu'elle ne s'avise pas de réitérer ce genre de mots !!_**

**_Elle se permet de mettre en doute notre tolérance et notre ouverture d'esprit ??? J'espère que c'est une blague car là il y a quiproquo !!! C'est non seulement désobligeant mais en plus de cela c'est carrément écoeurant de lire des choses comme ça ! Chacun est libre d'écrire ce qu'il souhaite (vu que ces jeunes demoiselles prônent la liberté d'expression !!) et nous n'obligeons personne à suivre nos posts (bien que ça nous fasse extrèmement plaisir) !!_**

**_Personnellement je préfére que celles qui lisent ma fic soient des lectrices qui prainent plaisir à lire, plutôt que des midinettes qui nous imposent leur point de vue en incluant toutes les lectrices, alors que je suis certaine, et sans vouloir m'avancer, que nombreuses d'entre elles sont loin de partager les mêmes opinions !_**

**_Alors que chacun reste à sa place ! Si ces deux pestes n'aiment pas nos fics personne ne les forçent ni à les lire, ni à les suivre !!!_**

**_Une dernière chose : Prenaient la porte ! Et foutez la paix aux auteures !! et BON VENT !!! _**

**_Merde à la fin faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !!! Nous sommes bien gentilles, mais faut voir à pas nous prendre pour des bonnes poires prêtent à dire AMEN à ce genre de propos !!!!!_**

**_Et je soutient toutes les auteures qui ont reçu ces propos, personnellement je les ais découvert dans une note d'auteur de _****_KaoriSolaris_****_ sur la fiction DOCTEUR CULLEN ET MISS BELLA et ça m'a fait sortir de mes gonds !!_**

**_FIN_**

Bref après cette petite parenthèse ^^, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5, qui traîte de la réception (dslée je suis une sentimentale [et pour les nunuches anonyme et Lectrice 0 en 0 JE L'ASSUME TOTAL bien que ça fasse un moment que l'amour et moi ça fait 2 !! ^^])

Donc voilà....

On se retrouve en bas ;)

Let's gooooooo !!

* * *

**RECEPTION**

Tanya, sembla aussi surprise que moi, elle me regarda et me fit un sourire magnifique et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à la trouver sympathique, son regard me faisait froid dans le dos.

Edward me coupa dans mes réflexions en m'entrainant dans la limousine, qui démarra dès notre entrée dans la voiture, la vitre qui nous séparait du chauffeur était relevée ce qui nous laissait un peu d'intimité... Edward regarda son alliance, avec un sourire rêveur...

_ Je l'ai dessiné moi même, j'espère qu'elle te plait ?

_ Oh, mon amour, si tu savais ! Elle est magnifique, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime... merci... merci, Bella, pour tout, tu es ma vie désormais, j'ai eu tellement peur quand Jacob est entré dans l'église, je me suis même dit qu'il allait réussir à te convaincre et que tu allais partir avec lui, je suis désolé ma Bella...

_ Edward arrête je t'aime, n'oublies pas, tu es ma raison de vivre à présent, maintenant je suis ta femme... pour l'éternité et plus rien ne peut nous séparer...

Edward me coupa dans ma déclaration en m'embrassant fougueusement, c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de cette façon, mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court, je perdais pieds dans les bras de mon époux, de mon âme sœur... je n'avais plus d'air, et Edward libéra mes lèvres, même si j'aurais préféré continuer notre baiser je me devais de respirer, je n'étais pas encore immortelle... mais bientôt plus rien ne m'empêchera de vivre mon amour pour lui...

La limousine, ralentit et se gara devant un petit bâtiment, l'entrée était éclairée par des bougies... Edward me regardait amoureusement, comme si j'étais la 8 ème merveilles du monde, cette pensée me fit sourire, ce que mon Adonis remarqua, mais pour une fois il ne me posa pas de question.

Edward et moi sortîmes de la voiture, en rentrant dans la salle de réception, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent Alice avait fait des prouesses avec la décoration, c'était magnifique, il y avait des fleur disposaient un peu partout dans la salle, une forte odeur de freesia m'envahit... Edward était aux anges...

_ Mon amour tu es partout, cette odeur me rappelle mes nuits à te regarder dormir, tu étais si belle...

_ Ha vous voilà enfin !!! (Alice)

_ Alice, c'est magnifique, tout est trop beau, tu es une vraie magicienne, merci, merci, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! (moi)

A ces paroles Alice me sauta au cou, elle était ravie que ça me plaise, je n'aurais pas cru que le mariage pourrait autant me plaire...

Tout les invités venaient nous présenter leurs félicitations et leur vœux de bonheur, puis ils s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient attribuées, aux bons soins d'Alice, qui ressemblait à une vraie organisatrice de mariage en herbe, cette pensée me donna envie de rire, car je pense qu'Alice serait un vrai choc électrique pour les pauvres futurs mariés qui l'engageraient...

Je m'attardais sur la décoration, les tables étaient d'un blanc immaculé, des fleurs et des bougies étaient disposées en leur centre, elles formaient une sorte de U afin que tout le monde puissent se voir, au bout de la salle était disposé un grand buffet, Alice n'avait pas lésiné sur le service et la nourriture, des serveurs couraient dans tous les sens, Alice devait surement y être pour quelque chose...(sourire de Bella)

Le buffet était un vrai chef d'œuvre à lui tout seul, les plats étaient tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, je ne savais pas toujours ce que j'ingurgitais mais à mon grand soulagement tout était délicieux, une piste de danse se trouvait au centre de la pièce, ainsi qu'une petite estrade où un orchestre jouait une musique d'ambiance.

Je sentis des bras froids attraper tendrement ma taille, c'était lui, mon époux, je me lovais contre son torse, tant dis qu'il embrassait mes cheveux avant de venir placé sa bouche à mon oreille...

_ Madame Cullen, vous êtes radieuse, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde en cet instant... et si nous allions à notre table... je crois que ton père veut te parler...

Je lançais un regard plein de questions à mon mari... qui bien évidemment ne me répondit pas, comme toujours...

En arrivant à notre table je voyais Esmée en grande conversation avec Renée, Rosalie et Alice, tant dis que Carlisle parlait avec Charlie, Phil, Emmet et Jasper.

Je me dirigeais vers mon père qui en me voyant s'excusa auprès du reste de ma famille et me rejoignit...

_ Bella, ma chérie, tu es absolument splendide, je dois dire que même si je n'étais pas pour ce mariage, je suis heureux de te savoir comblée de bonheur, la famille d'Edward est vraiment formidable Esmée est très protectrice, Rosalie... me fait un peu peur (rires) et Alice et bien... c'est Alice (rires), Carlisle aussi est quelqu'un de très bien...

_ Merci Papa, merci d'accepter mon mariage, Edward et sa famille, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me réchauffe le cœur, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre après l'annonce de nos fiançailles.

_ Bella, voyons je t'aime, je n'en avais pas après toi de toute façon, mais après Edward, j'avais l'impression qu'il me volait ma petite fille, et je ne l'ai pas supporté, mais aujourd'hui la seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureuse...

_ Papa, je t'aime... en disant ces mots je l'enlaçais, ce qui parut le gêner un peu, même si il me rendit mon étreinte.

_ Alice, m'a dit que vous partiez en voyage de noces après la réception... Bella, fait attention à toi et surtout... protège toi, d'accord ??

_ CHA... PAPA, non mais tu ne comptes pas aborder ce sujet le jour de mon mariage, quand même !?!?

Il se mit à rire, ce qui me détendit légèrement, à ce moment là, Renée s'avança vers nous et me prit dans ses bras...

_ Ma petite fille, désormais tu es une femme indépendante, je te revois toute petite, tu étais si adorable, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, mais quand je te regarde dans cette robe de mariée je me rends compte à quel point tu as grandit, je suis fière de toi, Edward sera parfait, il t'aime ça se voit dès qu'il pose les yeux sur toi, je te souhaite d'être heureuse...

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je serrais ma mère contre mon cœur, quand les premières notes d'un slow retentirent...

Edward s'approcha de moi, je commençais à paniquer car je savais très bien ce qu'il attendait de moi, c'était HORS DE QUESTION, je n'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser le jour de notre mariage...

_ Madame Cullen, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ??

_ Sans façon, Monsieur Cullen !

_ Bella, s'il te plait... Je cédais devant son regard suppliant et surtout son petit sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister, ce qu'il savait très bien, pas faire-play du tout !!

Edward m'entraina sur la piste, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, j'essayais de ne pas les regarder et de me concentrer sur les prunelles topazes de mon Adonis... celui-ci glissa ses pieds sous les miens, grâce à ma robe personne ne se douta de la supercherie, quand les dernières notes se firent entendre, je remarquais que tous les couples nous avaient rejoins sur la piste... me sortant de mes réflexions, Charlie était venue demander la permission à Edward de danser avec moi, mon cher et tendre s'éclipsa...

Après avoir dansé avec Charlie, se fut autour d'Emmet, puis de Jasper (ce qui m'étonna car en général il se tenait loin de moi, mais durant toute la danse il garda quand même ses distances), de Carlisle, de Phil, de Mike, de Ben, d'Eric... j'étais épuisée par toutes ses danses j'allais donc m'assoir mais malheureusement mon répit fut de courte durée, car Emmet avait été chargé de venir me chercher, sous les ordres d'Alice, il ne m'expliqua pas pourquoi mais m'entraina au centre de la piste qui avait été désertée par tous les convives sur l'estrade trônait une chaise... je commençais à me poser des questions en me retournant je remarquais que les hommes étaient réunis d'un côté et les femmes de l'autre, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait...

Alice et Emmet prirent place à mes côtés, une boule commençait à se former dans mon estomac, je cherchais Edward du regard, il était dans le groupe des hommes et me fixé mi-amusé, mi-angoissé, certainement à cause de la réaction que je risquais d'avoir...

Alice se pencha vers moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux elle me dit...

_ JARRETIERE !!!! Tout en sautillant de joie, à ce moment précis vue les rires qui fusaient dans toute la salle, je compris que ma ma mâchoire avait dû se décrocher sous le choc.

_ Non mais ça va pas, vous avez tous perdu l'esprit, c'est ça ? Edward dis quelque chose ?

_ Désolé mon amour mais moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, une lueur de désir naquît dans ses yeux, alors que son sourire en coin s'affichait sur son visage, en voyant mon expression il se mit à rire suivit de toute l'assemblée.

_ PAPA, MAMAN, aidaient moi !!!

_ Désolé ma chérie c'est la tradition, me dirent-ils en cœur.

_ Vous êtes tous des traitres, Edward, crois moi tu vas me le payer très cher, et toi Alice ne crois pas que je t'oublie !!!

_ Bon, Bella ça suffit, assis toi sur cette chaise s'il te plait ! Jasper peut tu venir aider Emmet à porter la chaise. Alice, continuais à sautiller partout, ça en devenait agaçant !

Je m'exécutais, non sans avoir râlé un bon coup dans ma barbe, ils allaient me le payer, pourquoi cherchaient-ils tous à m'humilier de la sorte... Grrrrrr, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Jasper rejoignit Emmet sur l'estrade, tant dis qu'Alice retournait auprès du groupe des femmes.

Tout d'un coup mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, Emmet et Jasper me portaient...

Les enchères allaient bon train, même Carlisle et Esmée y participaient, ma robe montait, redescendais, surtout grâce à Rosalie et je la remerciais du fond du cœur pour ça.

Ma robe était à la hauteur de mon genoux, quand j'entendis le doux ténor de mon époux, qui n'avait pas encore participait...

_ 100 !!! (Edward)

Emmet remonta ma robe, qui laissa apparaître le début de ma jarretière, alors que Jasper, lui aussi, relança les enchères...

_ 100 aussi !!!

_ Tu n'es pas censé participé, que je sache, je serrais les dents alors que je regardais Jasper d'un œil noir, ce qui le fit rire, mais ne l'apeura pas le moins du monde, satanés vampires quand ils s'y mettent, ils ne font pas le choses à moitié, mais bon je ne leur en voulais pas, enfin si un peu, mais bon ils avaient l'air si humains en ce moment que ma petite colère s'estompait devant leur yeux emplis de bonheur.

_ 200 !! (Esmée)

_ 100 !! (Rosalie)

_ 100 !! (Alice)

J'étais soulagé, mais ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps...

_ 500 !! (Edward)

Cette fois-ci quand Emmet remonta ma robe, elle laissait apparaître la jarretière dans sa totalité, j'étais rouge de honte alors que tout le monde était mort de rire... Edward s'approcha de moi, une lueur pétillante dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas... Tout doucement, il approcha sa bouche de ma cuisse et retira à l'aide de ses dents la jarretière en évitant de toucher ma peau, à son contact une décharge électrique me parcourut dans tout le corps alors que mon cœur s'emballait ce qu'il remarqua bien entendu et le fit sourire comme un enfant. Quand la jarretière fut au niveau de ma cheville il la retira et me la donna je m'en emparais en grommelant et en demandant aux garçons de me faire descendre de là tout de suite, alors qu'Edward m'attrapait par la taille, je me retrouvais dans ses bras et lui murmurait à l'oreille...

_ Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen croyez moi, vous allé me le payer très cher. Ma phrase que je voulais cinglante le fit rire, cette fois-ci j'étais rouge de colère et je partais rejoindre Esmée, Rosalie et Alice, cette dernière me fit un magnifique sourire, mais je boudais, il était hors de question que je lui pardonne aussi facilement...

A ce moment là une énorme pièce montée fit son apparition au centre de la piste de danse, tous les convives s'écartèrent pour que Edward et moi puissions couper le gâteau, Edward pris soin de ne me laisser qu'effleurer le manche du couteau, il en porta un bout à ma bouche, je fis de même avec lui, à ce moment là je le plaignais car je savais que son goût serait terreux, mais il ne le fit pas voir et se contenta de me sourire...

Quand tout le monde fut servit, Alice se plaça devant tous les invités pour annoncer que c'était le moment des cadeaux...

_ Beurkkk (moi)

_ Bella, s'il te plait sourit, fais moi plaisir... (Edward)

_ Humm...

On amena une table à côté d'Alice qui était remplie de paquets, la multitude de couleur était très jolie à regarder mais me terrifier, je détestais être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde et pour aujourd'hui j'avais eu ma dose je dois dire, en trainant les pieds, pour rejoindre Alice, Edward agrippa ma taille et se colla contre moi, il était heureux...

Nous défaisions les cadeaux et remercions à chaque fois tout le monde, un des paquets contenait une clé ancienne, Alice m'annonça qu'elle m'expliquerais son utilité plus tard, mais que ce cadeau venait de Carlisle et Esmée, je les regardais et leur souriait, Edward les remercia dans un souffle que seul des vampires pourraient entendre. Puis Alice me tendit une enveloppe où se trouvait des photos, je ne comprenais pas très bien on aurait dit un bateau, mais je n'en n'étais pas sure...

_ Votre nouveau yacht !!!! Alice & Jasper en cœur, ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là...

Edward et moi remercions Alice et Jasper chaleureusement, même si je ne comprenais pas l'utilité d'un bateau...

Puis se fut autour d'Emmet et Rosalie...

_ Edward nous a devancé, nous avons donc du changer d'idée... (Rosalie)

Emmet me tendit une petite boite où se trouvait la maquette d'une petite maison.

Je regardais tour à tour Emmet et Rosalie sans vraiment comprendre...

_ Votre maison de campagne, pour vos vieux jours. Emmet rigola de sa propre blague, tant dis que je le prenais dans mes bras ainsi que Rosalie, puis Alice et Jasper et enfin Esmée et Carlisle.

Les cadeaux des autres invités, étaient les cadeaux habituels d'une liste de mariage, je les remerciais tour à tour avec Edward.

Puis tout d'un coup celui-ci me regarda...

_ Maintenant c'est à mon tour...

_ Edward...

_ Suis moi...

Nous sortîmes, suivis de tous les autres, je remarquais qu'Emmet s'était éclipsé, mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, alors que j'entendis Alice dirent...

_ Edward, elle va nous piquer une sacrée crise...

Ce qui fit sourire mon époux...

Tout d'un coup surgit une énorme berline sport, venue de nul part, au volant se trouvait Emmet, qui souriait.

Edward me regarda et me dit que c'était ma nouvelle voiture, derrière moi tous les hommes étaient ébahis devant cette Mercedes, dernier cri, mon père en avait perdu son latin, tant dis que les femmes me regardaient avec compassion pour celles qui connaissaient mon aversion pour la vitesse et les autres avec envie... des « Whaouuhh » retentissaient dans mon dos, je me tournais vers Edward l'œil mauvais...

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais conduire ça ?? Ma Chevrolet est parfaite !!

_ Voyons mon amour, c'est à peine si elle démarre et puis s'il te plait, ne t'énerves pas ça me fait plaisir...

Emmet me lança les clés que je ne rattrapais pas bien évidemment, vu ma maladresse, c'est Edward qui les réceptionna, tout en m'entrainant dans l'habitacle, je devais avouer qu'elle était confortable, mon cœur eu un raté quand je m'aperçus qu'elle pouvait aller jusqu'à 335 kilomètres heures, l'intérieur était vraiment magnifique, bien que trop hi-tech pour moi... je remerciais Edward qui se tenait près de moi, en l'embrassant fougueusement, quand nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, alors que l'un et l'autre étions à bout de souffle, je le regardais avec malice, ce qui le fit reculer légèrement en levant un sourcil...

_ Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Je me tournais vers Alice, qui me regardait tout sourire... Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, alors qu'Edward me lançait un regard accusateur...

_ Quoi ? Toi tu aurais droit de m'offrir quelque chose et pas moi ?? Hahahaha...

_ Qu'est ce que tu me caches ??

_ Tu vas vite le savoir, j'ai eu plusieurs idées....

A ce moment là Alice surgit devant nous en tenant dans ses mains, une enveloppe où se trouvait une lettre que j'avais écrite à Edward, un petit paquet et une carte qui devait le mener à deux autres cadeaux....Elle les lui donna, il se tourna vers moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il était anxieux...

_ Edward, ça ne mort pas, tu sais …. (rires)

_ Qu'est ce que tu m'as préparé ??

_ Ouvre au lieu de poser des questions !! Sauf la lettre tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras seul....

Il ouvrit le premier paquet à l'intérieur se trouver une montre à gousset où j'avais fait gravé ses initiales et les miennes ainsi que nos visages à tous les deux...

_ Elle date des années 1920...

_ Oh mon Amour, elle est magnifique... Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa... je mis fin à notre baiser, plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité...

_ Déplies la carte....

Je mettais amusée à lui préparer un petit jeu de piste, histoire de me venger pour la voiture... je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas de jouer aux devinettes surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, et que sa sœur Alice était très douée pour les lui cacher... Il joua le jeu, non sans avoir bougonné pendant cinq minutes, tous les invités nous suivaient, ce qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses dons vampiriques pour trouver plus rapidement...

Nous étions presque arrivés... lui devait déjà voir ce que je lui réservais... mais pour nous autres les humains, c'était encore trop loin...

_ Bella, mais...

_ Il y en a une pour toi et l'autre pour moi, comme ça nous pourrons en faire ensemble...

Derrière moi, je sentais mon père fulminer...

_ Bella, la voiture est déjà suffisamment dangereuse sans que tu t'amuses à conduire ce genre d'engin...

_ Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais très bien faire de la moto crois moi, alors arrête !

_ Ouais, ouais...

_ Bon et si tu regardais la suite...

Edward ne se fit pas prié, un drap recouvrait mon dernier cadeau pour lui... il le souleva, en laissant apparaître la sculpture que j'avais fait faire à Seattle...

_ Oh Bella, c'est magnifique, tu ne peux pas savoir, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...

La sculpture était une représentation de nous deux enlacés, elle était faite dans du cristal qui me rappelait la peau marmoréenne de mon époux, et bientôt la mienne...

Edward me souleva de terre et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes, au bout d'un moment, Emmet se racla la gorge suivit de plusieurs autres invités... Ce qui nous fit rire...

On repartit tous en direction de la salle, Edward ne me lâchait plus, il m'embrassait sur tout le visage, en papillonnant de ma bouche à mes joues, de mes joues à mon front, etc...

Dans la salle, la musique avait reprit, Edward s'éclipsa en me disant qu'Angela, souhaitait me parler, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire comme j'étais toujours entourée...

Je me mis à chercher Angela, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle seule...

_ Angie, tu es là je te cherchais, tout se passe bien ?

_ Oui, Bella ton mariage est somptueux, je suis heureuse pour toi, je voulais te parler une dernière fois avant ta nuit de noces, pour te dire que j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, pour moi tu as été une véritable amie et je t'en suis reconnaissante, tu vas me manquer quand tu partiras pour l'Alaska mais j'espère que nous resterons en contact et que nous pourrons nous voir quand tu viendras rendre visite à Charlie...

Mes yeux étaient emplis de larmes, je serrais dans mes bras Angela, en la remerciant d'avoir toujours était présente pour moi et lui promettait de lui donner des nouvelles et de venir la voir, même si je savais que c'était un mensonge, je ne voulais pas faire de peine à mon amie. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant, jusqu'à ce que Jessica nous rejoignîmes pour me féliciter... Elles me laissèrent seule, dans ma rêverie qui fut de courte durée, car Tanya venait de me rejoindre...

_ Bella, je m'appelle Tanya, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter toi et moi...

_ Enchantée Tanya...

_ Je te félicites, c'est un très beau mariage, Alice à fait des merveilles comme à son habitude...

_ Oui, il est très réussit...

_ Je voulais te dire que tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir su conquérir Edward, mais ne te leurres pas, tu n'es qu'une passade, un jour il se lassera de toi et ce jour là je serais présente...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, que déjà Edward se trouvait à mes côtés et regardait Tanya d'un œil mauvais... Un grondement s'échappa de la poitrine de mon époux... qui était rejoins par Alice et Rosalie...

_ Tanya, à quoi joues-tu ? Que je ne te reprennes pas à te comporter de la sorte envers ma femme, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ??

_ Edward pas la peine de t'emporter j'ouvrais simplement les yeux de Bella, elle n'est qu'une humaine...

_ Pour l'instant, mais bientôt, elle nous rejoindra, alors Tanya cesses tes enfantillages, c'est le jour du mariage de Bella, et ne comptes pas le gâcher par ta jalousie, Edward ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi, tu n'as pas su le séduire, alors ne te venge pas sur Bella, d'accord ? (Rosalie)

Je restais interdite devant les paroles de Rosalie, elle avait pris ma défense, je la remerciais du regard... Tanya s'éloigna de nous, alors qu'Alice me prenait dans ses bras...

_ Laisses la parler, elle est juste jalouse qu'Edward ne soit pas tombé sous son charme, ces paroles étaient sans fondement, Bella, Edward t'aimes, n'attaches aucune importance à ce qu'elle vient de te dire... (Alice)

_ Merci Alice, et merci Rosalie...

_ De rien. (Rosalie)

_ Bon ça va être l'heure pour vous de vous rendre à l'aéroport, va te changer Bella, il y a une salle au fond où tes affaires t'attendent...

_ Ok, merci Alice, pour tout, le mariage était superbe, je t'adore...

_ Moi aussi Bella, allez dépêche toi, si vous ne voulaient pas rater l'avion...

Je m'éloignais pour aller me changer, suivis de près par Edward...

_ Alice à mis nos bagages dans la Volvo, je t'attends dehors mon amour... puis il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front...

Je me changeais rapidement, Alice m'avait préparé une tenue simple et confortable pour le voyage et je lui en étais reconnaissante, l'ensemble était bleu, la couleur préférée d'Edward, j'étais à l'aise, je sortie soulagée pour retrouver Edward dehors.

Nous fîmes nos adieux à tous nos invités en les remerciant d'être venus, au loin je vis la meute Quilleute, ainsi que Emily, Billy et Sue, je leur faisait un léger signe de tête pour les remercier, qu'ils me rendirent avant de s'éclipser, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de leur parler durant toute la soirée. Avant de partir, j'embrassais Renée et Charlie, qui me donnèrent leur dernières recommandations.

Puis je me retrouvais dans la Volvo, couvait par les yeux de mon mari... en partance pour l'aéroport et une destination que je ne connaissais pas, mais ce que je savais , c'est qu'à ce moment précis j'étais le femme la plus heureuse au monde...

* * *

**Pour les cadeaux de mariages que ce sont fait E/B:**

Voiture de Bella . (on sera d'accord sur le fait que c'est un petit bolide lol)

Moto d'Edward .

Moto de Bella .com/mini_

Montre d'Edward .

**Bon pour la sculpture vous vous imaginez bien... ben que je risque pas de trouver lool**

**Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ?? Je suis sûre que le petit bouton vert vous titille lol**

**A dimanche ;)**

**Bisous**

**Amandine**


	7. Chapitre 6 Vol

**Coucou tout le monde...**

**Voici le sixième chapitre... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de SM**

**Let's go ;) ****et un grand Merciii à Baby07 pour ses reviews :D**

* * *

_POV d'Edward_

**VOL**

Je roulais vite, comme à mon habitude, j'avais hâte de me retrouver seul avec Bella, même si j'appréhendais notre nuit de noces, j'étais allé chasser la veille du mariage pour être sur de pouvoir résister à l'appel du sang de ma femme, et même si j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à me contrôler je préférais prendre des précautions.

Durant tout le trajet, Bella ne parla pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les déchiffrer, parfois je me surprenais à encore essayer, mais c'était peine perdue, son esprit me restait inaccessible. De temps en temps, je la voyais lorgner sur le compteur kilométrique de la voiture, ce qui me faisait sourire, Bella avait horreur de ma conduite, mais je savais que le jour où elle serait comme moi, elle y prendrait goût, je n'étais pas ravie de devoir la transformer en la privant de son humanité et de son âme... mais mon égoïsme était trop fort, je voulais l'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'elle, comme l'avait sous-entendue cette peste de Tanya...

_ Mon amour, nous sommes arrivés.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas vu ta conduite... elle me sourit.

Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle, un ange descendu sur terre, je ne pouvais croire qu'elle était ma femme, je ne la méritais pas, ma douce Bella, l'amour de ma vie, je l'avais attendu tellement longtemps...

Nous étions sur le tarmac où nous attendait le jet privé que j'avais loué, afin de pouvoir être tranquille et surtout pour arriver plus rapidement à notre destination, que je continuais de cacher à Bella. J'étais pressé d'arriver, dès que je l'avais aperçue à l'église, mon cœur mort s'était mis à trembler, une chaleur avait envie tout mon corps, je la désirais pour moi seul, je voulais la cacher du monde entier, de peur qu'on me l'enlève, quand Jacob était entré durant la cérémonie, j'avais cru mourir, j'avais cru la perdre, mais il avait raison, je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce dont elle aurait besoin un jour... des enfants, j'étais tellement égoïste, mais en la regardant je voyais ses yeux brillaient de joie, ce qui me permettait de refouler ma culpabilité...

Quand Bella aperçut le jet elle me regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

_ Edward... est-ce que tu as encore fait des folies ??

_ Bella, c'est notre mariage, notre nuit de noces, j'ai simplement envie de profiter de toi, sans que l'on vienne nous déranger et puis, c'est plus pratique pour nous rendre où je t'emmène.

Elle ne releva pas et entra dans l'appareil sans rien dire, j'étais soulagé, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle me fasse la tête, surtout après la scène de la jarretière... je dois avouer que j'avais pris plaisir à la lui retirer, si nous n'avions pas été entouré de nos invités, il est fort probable que la jarretière n'aurait pas été la seule chose que je lui aurait enlevé... Edward, calme toi, comment oses-tu penser à Bella de cette façon !! Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps, que je la désirais corps et âme, dans ses moments là son sang ne comptait plus, tout ce que je voulais, s'était la sentir contre moi, sa chaleur, sa peau, son odeur...

_ Edward tu vas me dire maintenant où nous allons ??

Je sursautais, Bella venait de me faire sortir de mes pensées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, car sinon j'aurais eu des difficultés à me contrôler.

_ C'est une surprise mon amour... suis moi il y a une chambre au fond de l'appareil, tu vas pouvoir te reposer durant le trajet...

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre, elle était étonnement spacieuse pour un avion. Bella s'installa...

_ Madame Cullen, je vous abandonne cinq minutes pour aller donner les instructions au pilote...

_ Monsieur Cullen vous m'abandonnez déjà, qu'elle mari indigne... (sourire)

A ces propos je l'embrassais, oui j'étais un mari indigne, j'allais priver l'ange de mon existence de sa vie...

Je me dirigeais vers le cockpit pour donner notre destination au pilote, je lui demandais aussi de ne pas l'annoncer dans le micro, afin que Bella ne soit pas au courant, ensuite j'allais voir le steward pour lui donner les clés de la Volvo afin qu'il mette nos bagages dans la soute et qu'il gare la voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je reprenais la direction de la chambre, Bella m'attendait allonger sur le lit, elle était si désirable et ne s'en doutait même pas, toute la soirée j'avais du lutter pour m'empêcher d'étrangler Mike, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions assez suggestives sur MA femme, ma jalousie était vraiment excessive, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Bella, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement; j'avais toujours peur pour elle et je me devais de la protéger, elle avait mon cœur entre ses mains, les mains les plus douces qui soient...

Bella baillait de fatigue, cette journée avait du être épuisante pour elle, je m'allongeais à ses côtés et lui chantait sa berceuse, au bout de quelques minutes elle s'endormit... je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage, elle était magnifique et sereine quand elle dormait, plusieurs fois elle murmura mon prénom dans son sommeil, ce qui à chaque fois me remplissais de joie, je repensais à la première nuit que j'avais passé à la regarder dormir, cette nuit qui m'avait permis de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle et où elle avait prononcer mon prénom pour la première fois...

L'avion décolla...

Tout d'un coup je repensais à la lettre que Bella avait écrit, maintenant qu'elle dormait paisiblement je pouvais enfin la lire....

_Edward, mon amour, ma vie,_

_Aujourd'hui je vais devenir ta femme, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de ce que me réserve Alice... mais je suis si heureuse, l'engagement que nous allons nous donner représente beaucoup pour moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime, passer mon éternité à tes côtés est la seule chose qui compte désormais, j'abandonne mon ancienne vie, sans regret car je sais que tu seras à mes côtés..._

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aujourd'hui je vous donne mon âme, mon corps, et mon nom, mon cœur cela fait longtemps qu'il vous appartient... je ne veux pas revenir sur cette épisode douloureux, mais si tu n'étais jamais revenue je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, tu es mon soleil ma raison de vivre et de mourir, mon oxygène. A chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur s'emballe, je me demande encore comment tu peux m'aimer, moi qui suis si banale, mais je ne veux plus me poser de question, je veux seulement profiter de ce que m'offre la vie... Une vie sans toi serait comme une nuit sans lune, comme un jardin d'éden sans lumière, Edward je t'aime et ça pour l'éternité, je sais que tu as peur, pour cette nuit... pour ma transformation... mais crois moi s'est ce que je veux plus que tout au monde, tu es mon âme sœur et personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer... enfin je l'espère..._

_Promet moi une chose, que quoi qu'il arrive nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre qu'il n'y aura aucun secret entre toi et moi..._

_Je sais aussi que tu appréhendes la venue d'Aro, mais lorsque je serais comme toi, plus rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimer._

_Mon seul désir est d'être tienne pour l'éternité, j'espère que tu ne te lasseras jamais de moi, c'est ma plus grande peur, si je te perds, je me perds aussi..._

_Nous nous sommes promis l'amour éternel, mais je te promet aussi de faire mon possible pour te rendre heureux, c'est ma priorité désormais, tu es le seul qui compte, à jamais..._

_Monsieur Cullen, je vous aime, merci de m'aimer en retour... je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai aperçu à la cafétéria du lycée, tu irradiais de beauté, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de toi, encore aujourd'hui tu as cet effet sur moi... Notre premier baiser aussi est gravé dans ma mémoire, ainsi que la clairière, tous ces moments font partis de nous désormais... ton odeur est ma drogue, tu vois tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ton héroïne personnelle. Je me souviens également de cette soirée à Port Angeles, de tes entrées furtives dans ma chambre, si Charlie devait l'apprendre un jour, je crois qu'il essaierait de te tuer sans se poser de question... Tes bras son mon havre de paix, tu m'as sauvé, je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre, si tu savais à quel point tu rends mes journées magnifiques, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, de t'épouser, de me donner à toi..._

_A jamais..._

_Ta Bella, ta femme..._

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je crois que je n'aurais pu retenir mes larmes...

_ Oh ma Bella, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé de cette nuit dans laquelle je vivais, tu es loin d'être banale et de nous deux c'est certainement toi la plus belle, tu es si douce, si parfaite, tout en toi respire la gentillesse et l'amour, je ne remercierais jamais assez Charlie et Renée de t'avoir donné la vie... mon ange... je te promet d'être toujours là, personne ne m'éloignera de toi, je t'appartiens... A jamais...

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais dit ces mots à voix haute, dans un murmure, je ne sais pas si Bella m'avait entendu, mais elle souriait et se rapprocha de moi, m'enlaçant tendrement, son geste me laissa perplexe étant donné qu'elle dormait toujours, puis dans un murmure, ses lèvres bougèrent en un je t'aime quasiment inaudible..;

Elle m'étonnera toujours...

L'avion commençais à perdre de l'altitude, je rangeais précieusement la lettre dans ma poche en faisant attention à ne pas la froisser, je me penchais vers ma merveille pour la réveiller doucement... je commençais par l'embrasser sur le front puis sur les joues, dans le cou, et enfin sur ses magnifiques lèvres, au tout début je n'eus pas de réponse, puis petit à petit ses lèvres prirent vie sous les miennes, elle me rendait mon baiser avec amour et douceur, je me rapprochais d'elle, lentement, elle se colla à moi, je sentais son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, tout mon corps tremblait, une sensation bizarre m'envahit, je devais laisser Bella respirer, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter ses lèvres, heureusement elle mit fin à notre étreinte pour reprendre son souffle, j'étais vraiment égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à moi, à mon besoin d'elle... son sourire... et c'est moi qui éblouissait les gens ? Non, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'influence qu'elle avait sur nous les hommes faces à elle nous étions désarmés et presque obligés de l'aimer...

_ Monsieur Cullen, je vous aime, mais je commence à m'impatienter où n'emmenez vous ?

_ Patience, mon amour, tu vas vite le savoir...

Elle se lova contre moi, en attendant que l'avion atterrisse, son odeur était vraiment particulière pour une humaine, on aurait dit qu'elle était bien plus que cela... oui, elle l'était... vu que c'était un ange... mon ange...

Quand enfin les roues du jet touchèrent le sol, nous nous levâmes afin de rejoindre l'avant de l'avion , je remerciais le pilote et le reste de l'équipage avant de sortir, il faisait encore nuit, heureusement car sinon je n'aurais pas pu accompagner Bella à l'extérieur.

Une voiture nous attendait, je l'avais réservé en même temps que l'avion, le steward nous déposa les bagages dans le coffre. J'ouvrais la portière à Bella et l'installait confortablement, nous avions encore une heure de trajet en voiture... Je me positionnais derrière le volant, avant de démarrer à toute vitesse, Bella somnola durant tout le trajet, ce qui m'arrangeais, je pourrais conserver l'effet de surprise...

Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivé à destination, j'entrepris de porter Bella, jusqu'à l'intérieur de la villa, elle se réveilla lentement dans mes bras, quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux nous étions à l'intérieur de la maison...

Je la déposais doucement au sol et repartis chercher nos bagages, à mon retour, elle se tourna vers moi et cette vision me coupa le souffle.

_ Edward c'est magnifique où sommes-nous ?

_ En Argentine mon amour.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que je l'entrainais à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous.... ???**

**Bientôt la nuit de noces... j'espère réussir la réécriture du lemon de base qui est assez soft... si je ne m'en sens pas capable, il est fort probable que je passe l'histoire en rated T, mais enfin on verra...**

**Je vous laisse titiller le petit bouton vert pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) et ouiiii ce chapitre est très Harlequin (petit clin d'oeil, je suis sure que vous comprendrez, VIVE le romantisme dégoulinant d'affection.... nahhhh !!! - non, non je n'ai plus cinq ans pour tirer la langue mais j'assume ;) et toc !! ^^)**

**A vous... =)**

**Et à dimanche pour la nuit de noces ****:)**

**Amandine**

**PS : Premier PDV Edward, mais dans les autres chapitres vous en aurez encore pas mal et surtout vous aurez les PDV d'autres protagonistes de ma fic...**


	8. Chapitre 7 Nuit de noces

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon réveillon et que vous avez été gâtées... mais surtout que vous avez passé un agréable moment en famille... et que l'élimination des repas de fêtes ne sera pas trop douloureuse lol**

**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre... avec Lemon... ^^ ... je sais pas trop quoi en penser... j'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'ai un peu peur de ce que vous me direz lool**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

**Let's go !!!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages sont la propriété de S.M**

* * *

**NUIT DE NOCES**

Edward était entrain de m'entrainer vers l'étage à une vitesse ahurissante, le stoppant dans son élan je lui demandais si on pouvait visiter les lieux. Il parût surpris et déçu par ma demande, mais accepta néanmoins, et me ramena dans l'entrée, à une vitesse beaucoup plus modérée (sourire).

Il me fit visiter au fur et à mesure, la cuisine était moderne, style cuisine américaine ouverte sur la salle à manger, où était disposé une table où aurait pu dîner au moins une douzaine de personne, sachant que nous n'étions que deux et que j'étais la seule à manger, ça me fit sourire. Puis nous entrâmes dans le salon, des canapés en cuir noir et blanc étaient disposés autour d'un écran plasma, je distinguais également une stéréo et une cheminée qui crépitait. Les pièces que nous venions de voir étaient somptueuses, lumineuses, bref à couper le souffle. Il y avait également une pièce d'eau au rez de chaussé, ainsi qu'un jardin intérieur et une terrasse donnant sur la vue renversante d'une magnifique forêt, de là où je me tenais je pouvais voir une immense piscine où les reflets de la lune se reflétaient. Au premier étage il y avait 3 chambres avec leurs salles de bain, ainsi qu'une salle de sport et une salle de cinéma. Au dernier étage, il y avait une magnifique suite avec salle de bain, qui donnait sur un balcon surplombant le parc.

_ Mon Dieu, Edward c'est magnifique, dans quelle partie de l'Argentine sommes nous ?

_ Nous sommes près de Puerto Iguazu, il y a de gigantesques cascades, demain nous pourrons aller les voir mon amour si tu as envie, il n'y aura pas de soleil selon Alice...

_ Ohh ouii, avec plaisir...

_ Après ce long voyage tu as peut-être envie de te détendre... en prenant un bain ?

_ Humm ça ne sera pas de refus... ni du luxe d'ailleurs (rires)

_ Ne bouge pas, je vais monter nos affaires et te préparer ton bain.

_ D'accord.... Edward ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime, merci pour tout...

_ Je t'aime aussi, ne bouge pas...

Dans un faible murmure j'entendis « non, c'est moi qui te remercie... ».

Edward s'en alla en direction du rez de chaussé après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur mes lèvres qui ressemblait à une caresse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il réapparut devant moi, ressemblant à un ange, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le couver des yeux...

_ Rejoins moi dans la salle de bain dans cinq minutes mon amour.

Il pris la direction de la salle de bain, alors que je sortais profiter de la vue sur la terrasse, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me sorte de ma rêverie en murmurant mon prénom au creux de mon oreille...

_ Ma Bella... ton bain est près...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'attrapa et me porta jusque dans la salle de bain comme une princesse, il me déposa au sol doucement, des bougies et des pétales de rose étaient disposés dans toute la salle de bain.

Je me jetais dans ses bras pour le remercier, il me regarda de ses prunelles or qui me figèrent sur place, mon cœur eu plusieurs ratés qu'Edward remarqua et qui le firent sourire, il se pencha vers moi au ralentit soudant son regard au mien, dans ses yeux je pouvais lire une lueur de désir... il plaqua doucement une de ses mains sur ma taille tandis que l'autre se glissa dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant de lui, il me donna un baiser langoureux qui me fit fondre sur place. Je n'avais plus d'air, mais je ne voulais pas mettre fin à cette douce sensation grisante qui m'électrisait.

A bout de souffle, Edward mis fin à notre baiser, mais sa bouche n'arrêta pas de se balader sur mon cou, alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à me déshabiller, chacun de ses gestes me faisaient perdre pied, je ne savais même plus où j'étais, la seule chose qui comptait était Edward et ses caresses, après quelques instants je me retrouvais quasiment nue sous les yeux de mon époux, je commençais à rougir, mais j'entrepris les mêmes gestes que lui, je défaisais les boutons de sa chemise aussi lentement que possible, en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que mon Adonis me fixait amoureusement, ce qui me donna du courage pour continuer...

Son corps nu, me fit rêver et rougir... Je n'avais jamais imaginé voir une telle perfection...

Son torse semblait être sculpté dans le marbre, je pouvais enfin contempler ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, ses bras qui représentaient mon havre de paix... et sa virilité fort impressionnante qui me fit déglutir difficilement... Je devais avouer être un peu effrayée... ma première fois... NOTRE première fois.... la douleur serait-elle supportable ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir car il me souleva et m'entraina dans l'eau chaude avec lui.

Je me lovais contre son torse, observant les moindres parties de son visage, il était éblouissant, nous ne cessions de nous embrasser tout en profitant de ce moment de quiétude je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression de rêver... mon fantasme prenait enfin réalité !

Sans m'en rendre compte Edward m'avait emmener dans la chambre en un éclair, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que nous n'étions plus dans la salle de bain, tellement j'étais absorbée par ses caresses, sa bouche qui faisait le va et vient entre mon cou et mes lèvres.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps était brulant sous ses mains, il s'animait petit à petit, prenant vie sous l'effet de la proximité du corps de mon époux.

Edward m'embrassa d'abord lentement, conservant cette peur de me blesser dans ses gestes, puis ses baisers devinrent beaucoup plus ardents, plus intenses, plus poussés... bien qu'ils restaient très délicats.

Ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes descendants le long de mes bras, de mes flancs...

Il hésitait à aller plus loin dans ses caresses, il me jetait des regards furtifs tantôt confus, tantôt amoureux, mais quand il releva la tête, cette fois-ci, pour plonger ses yeux noircis dans les miens, j'y lu un immense désir... ce qui me déclencha un frisson d'envie...

Je l'invitais à continuer en le caressant à mon tour, je m'imprégnais de ses traits magnifiques, de son corps marmoréen sans défaut, sa peau était d'une douceur infinie, son torse était parfaitement musclé... Sans m'en rendre compte je le dévorais littéralement des yeux, tout en le caressant, mes gestes devenaient précipités et maladroits...

Ses mains se rapprochaient de plus en plus de mon intimité, tout comme les miennes de la sienne, dans un même élan de passion nous nous caressions mutuellement, chaque mouvement m'insufflait du plaisir, mon souffle était de plus en plus court, celui d'Edward était devenu erratique.

Ses doigts agiles de pianiste, augmentaient ma chaleur corporelle alors qu'il les faisaient entrer dans mon intimité dans un doux va et viens... et que son pouce effleurait délicatement mon clitoris me procurant des slaves de plaisir d'une intensité, qui me faisait oublier mon propre nom et frémir d'envie.

Alors que ses doigts continuaient de jouer en moi avec dextérité, je décidais de me saisir de son membre tendu le caressant sur toute sa longueur, entrainant des grognements à mon partenaire, et en imprimant un léger mouvement à l'aide de mon poignet.

J'avais l'impression que des millions de décharges électriques me parcouraient, mes gémissements devenaient incontrôlables, je m'abandonnais sous ses caresses, je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de sensations aussi exquises.

L'un comme l'autre nous nous laissions porter par nos caresses, Edward respirait avidement l'air ambiant saturé de l'odeur de notre ébat, le mouvement de ses doigts me procurait un plaisir indicible et dans un dernier va et viens j'explosais sur ses doigts alors que lui se répandait sur ma main cajolant sa virilité.

Toujours portais par mon orgasme, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Edward, qui s'était remis plus rapidement de son propre orgasme que moi, avait logé sa tête entre mes cuisses, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue s'insinuer entre mes plis trempés de mon désir pour lui.

Sa langue continua ses caresses, tout d'abord surprise par son initiative, je me laissais rapidement gagner par les sensations qu'elle me procurait.

A l'instant où ses lèvres happèrent mon clitoris, la bulle de plaisir qui s'était formée insidieusement à l'intérieur de mon ventre éclata pour libérer mon deuxième orgasme de la soirée...

Edward continua son petit manège, lapant chaque centimètre de mon intimité, jusqu'à ce que je le force à remonter vers moi et que je me saisisse de sa bouche tentatrice sur laquelle je me goutais, dans un baiser langoureux, grâce auquel je lui faisais ressentir l'urgence de l'avoir en moi.

Comprenant mon besoin de le sentir plus proche, il m'embrassa à son tour, cherchant mon consentement pour aller plus loin, sans hésitation je l'invitais à continuer en ondulant mes hanches sur sa virilité réveillée...

Ses yeux se liquéfièrent au moment où il entra en moi, lentement il me posséda, en s'interrompant régulièrement à cause de la douleur et des quelques larmes qui m'avaient échappé, me laissant m'habituer à son intrusion. Toujours aussi lentement il recommença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de moi, bien qu'au début je ne sus pas vraiment ce que je ressentais, les va et viens d'Edward se firent plus pressants tout en restant doux, et à cet instant, sans réellement contrôler mon corps, je me cambrais sous ses assauts, me laissant entrainer dans les méandres de mon plaisir... cherchant plus de contacts.

Certes il restait sur ses gardes, prenant soin de mon confort et surtout réprimant ses instincts, mais au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient il prenait confiance en lui et en son contrôle du « monstre » comme il l'appelait. Au fur et à mesure, ces mouvements se firent plus profonds, plus sensuels, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva rapidement dans le même état que moi, il soupirait de bien être et ses yeux me transperçaient, je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

Nos ébats s'intensifièrent et sans m'en rendre compte je demandais à Edward d'accélérer la cadence de ses pénétrations, nous ne formions plus qu'un et chaque mouvement de l'un provoqué du plaisir à l'autre, nous étions extatiques, en totale fusion... mais nous n'étions pas rassasiés.

J'avais ce besoin de le sentir en moi encore plus et de profiter de chaque minute, de chaque seconde. Je ne pensais plus à rien en dehors de notre plaisir, Edward était un amant parfait, tous ses gestes étaient empreints de douceur et d'amour. Nos corps semblaient être complémentaires, un parfait assemblage...

Nos soupirs étaient de plus en plus saccadés, je contemplais Edward derrière mes cils et ce que je vis était époustouflant, j'avais l'impression qu'il rayonnait littéralement...

Un air rêveur, un regard ardent et un sourire ravageur, je ne pourrais jamais lui résister si je le voulais, ça tombait bien, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions...

Je me rapprochais encore plus d'Edward, voulant sentir son odeur capiteuse, son corps nu contre le mien, sa peau... Ses mains ne quittaient plus mes courbes, on aurait dit qu'il s'imprégnait de mes formes pour les graver dans sa mémoire, cette pensée me fit rougir, mais Edward était trop occupé avec mes lèvres pour le remarquer.

Soudain, alors que je me laissais bercées par les va et viens de mon adonis, une drôle de sensation se déclencha dans tout mon corps et à ce même instant Edward se tendit et un feulement lui échappa... un dernier va et vient de mon époux, me fit gémir malgré moi et hurler de plaisir...

Ma jouissance était à son comble, nous exultions au même instant dans un dernier effort... dans une dernière décharge électrique.

A ce moment là, des flashs m'arrivèrent, des flashs où je voyais Edward humain, sur le moment je n'y avais pas prêté attention, préférant profiter de cette première intimité avec mon mari...

Je me lovais dans ses bras, je ne souhaitais pas rompre ce silence, il était apaisant; Edward non plus ne parla pas, il continuait de caresser mon dos doucement... et je m'endormis sous le regard amoureux et protecteur de mon époux.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé et à cet instant ils n'étaient pas nécessaires...

Durant la nuit, d'autres flashs me vinrent, je revoyais la vie d'Edward depuis sa naissance, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Carlisle et sa transformation. Je ressentais les moindres sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver. Je me réveillais en sursaut à cause de la douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque Carlisle l'avait mordu.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passé, mes mains cherchèrent le réconfort des bras de mon Adonis, je voulais le consoler de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment là, je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir.

_ Bella ? Bella ?? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? C'est à cause de moi ?

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait ? C'est lui qui devait avoir mal, pas moi !

_ Oh, Edward je suis tellement désolée que tu ais eu à subir ça …

_ Bella de quoi parles-tu ? De ce qui c'est passé entre toi et moi...cette nuit ? Me dit-il avec confusion

_ Mais non !! Voyons ! Cette nuit a été magnifique, Edward, je parle de ta transformation, j'ai tout vu, je viens de revivre la scène, j'ai ressenti tes émotions... mon amour je suis désolée !

Edward était surpris par ce que je venais de lui avouer, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas je continuais sur ma lancée.

_ Hier soir quand nous avons fait l'amour j'ai eu des flashs de ta vie humaine et cette nuit j'en ai encore eu, jusqu'à ta transformation...

_ Mais... Bella.. c'est.. c'est... impossible !

_ Edward, je ne suis pas folle, je sais ce que j'ai vu, je ne comprends pas plus que toi, ce qui c'est passé ! Crois moi !!

_ Je te crois mon amour, calmes toi, mais c'est tellement invraisemblable... il faut en parler à Carlisle le plus rapidement possible et...

_ NON !! Edward je veux profiter de notre lune de miel, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, alors laissons Carlisle en dehors de ça, il n'y pas de raisons de l'inquiéter, nous verrons ça quand nous serons rentrés !

J'avais dit ça sans prendre la peine de respirer, le coupant dans son élan, je ne souhaitais pas gâcher ma lune de miel, c'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je ne voulais pas être déranger.

_ Je... Je... suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas être aussi expéditive.

Il me dévisagea longuement ne répondant pas tout de suite, quant il se décida, je retenais mon souffle...

_ Non Bella, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je sais que cette lune de miel est importante pour toi et si tu savais comme elle l'est aussi pour moi, je suis si heureux de pouvoir t'avoir rien qu'à moi... je t'aime Bella, mais je m'inquiète... C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose comme ça et je me demande ce que cela signifie...

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter, laisse toi aller et profites avec moi... Alors ces cascades on y va ??

_ D'abord tu déjeunes !

Je fis la moue, mais j'étais heureuse de ses petites attentions...

Il me prépara un copieux petit déjeuné que je pris au lit; je me demandais comment un vampire pouvait savoir cuisiner... note à moi même: lui poser la question.

Mais pour l'instant je savourais ce repas, qui apaisa mon pauvre estomacs d'humaine.

Suite à cela, j'allais prendre ma douche... dans laquelle Edward me rejoignit... et où nous nous lavions mutuellement, profitant du corps de l'autre, tout en restant sage... mon corps avait besoin de ce remettre.

Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Edward, de m'avoir rejoins pour s'assurer de prime abord que mon corps n'avait aucune séquelle de notre ébat de la vieille... mais durant cet intermède j'eus d'autres flashs de lui et de sa vie, que je gardais pour moi.

Puis nous sortîmes enfin de la maison pour nous rendre aux cascades dont il m'avait parlé...

* * *

**Heyyy !!**

**Voici mon premier lemon pour cette fic... je l'ai un peu retravailler (même beaucoup ^^) car il était assez soft sur mon blog...**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon premier, je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit ce que vous attendiez.... donc donnez moi vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer...**

**Mon histoire restera en rating M, non seulement pour les quelques lemons que j'y insérerais, mais surtout parce que vers le 18 ème chapitre, je risque de rendre l'histoire un peu plus sanglante lol...**

**A partir de ce chapitre on va commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet... quelques points sont à noter...**

**_ le rayonnement d'Edward, à un certain moment ^^**

**_ et bien évidement les visions de Bella... qui sont loin d'être anodines**

**Mais également dans le chapitre précédent, Edward relève un point non négligeable... savez-vous le quel ?? Dîtes le moi par review si vous avez une idée... réponse au prochain chapitre dans mon petit blabla doménical ;)... et si vous avez des idées sur les 2 points précédents n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories (tiens tiens ça me rappel quelque chose ça lol)**

**Dans les prochains chapitres des questions vont être posées... mais les réponses n'arriveront pas tout de suite (vous vous en doutez j'imagine lol)**

**Je vous abandonne pour aller retrouver mon meilleur ami, que je n'ai plus vu depuis 4 mois étant donné qu'il fait ses études à l'étranger... donc gros bisous et à dimanche prochain....**

**Allez titiller le petit bouton vert, il n'attend que ça et moi aussi... =)**

**PS: Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année étant donné que ma prochaine publication sera en 2010 ! Profitez bien et bonnes fêtes à toutes... mais attention choisissez votre Sam ^^ ****A l'année prochaine =)**

**A.**


	9. Chapitre 8 Lune de miel

**Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je suis désolée et je ne vous donnerais pas d'excuses en bois... je suis impardonnable sorry :$**

**Voici mon 8ème chapitre, sur les vacances de nos amoureux préférés en Argentine.... Petite scène Lemon (je ne suis toujours pas douée pour écrire ça je crois ^^)**

**Disclaimer : Personnages = propriété de SM**

**Merci à celles (et ceux ?? ^^) qui me suivent encore et merci pour les reviews ou bien les mises en alertes, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

* * *

**LUNE DE MIEL**

Dehors la vue était magnifique, j'étais ravie de pouvoir profiter de cette journée dans ce pays où régnait une chaleur étouffante et une forte humidité - arrggggg mes cheveux !!! Merde !! Alice sort de mon corps!!!.

Edward tenait un panier d'une main et de l'autre il m'attrapa pour me mettre sur son dos, puis il se mit à courir à travers la forêt...

Je profitais de ce moment pour repenser à cette nuit, qui avait été merveilleuse, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir vaincu ma peur du mariage, car aujourd'hui tout était parfait. Cependant je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu ces visions d'Edward... était-ce parce que nous avions partagé un moment si intime que j'avais pu découvrir tous ces moments passés ? Était-ce parce que Edward et moi nous étions donné l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, en nous offrant notre virginité ? Ou était-ce que l'amour que nous nous donnions était plus fort que tout ?

Alors que mon esprit divaguait toujours, Edward ralentit sa course, je n'avais pas trouvé de réponse à mes interrogations muettes, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi me sortit de ma rêverie... c'était absolument époustouflant !

_ Alors Madame Cullen, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je restais sans voix face au spectacle qui se dressait devant moi, après quelques secondes à rester figée comme une idiote, je me ressaisis...

_ C'est à couper le souffle... enfin pas plus que toi...

Il arqua les sourcils et se mit à rire en voyant mon expression de petite fille amoureuse...

_ Bella, Bella... il déposa lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes... à ce moment précis une migraine me submergea, je voyais d'autres scènes de la vie d'Edward, celles-ci n'étaient pas très jolies à voir...

Je me reculais effrayée par ce que je venais de visionner dans ma tête...

_ Bella ?? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est rien juste un vertige, je crois que j'ai... faim...

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que pendant quelques secondes j'avais eu peur de lui, je ne souhaitais pas le faire souffrir ! Mais ces images étaient atroces, je venais de voir Edward mordre des humains, je savais qu'il avait eu une période où il avait chassé des hommes peu recommandables, mais de le voir faire était autre chose, surtout que je ressentais la moindre de ses émotions, et surtout le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré... au début... puis le dégout de lui même...

_ Viens on va s'assoir là bas on sera à l'abri mon amour... je suis vraiment un mari indigne, je te néglige totalement !

_ [Rires] Edward, j'ai déjeuné ce matin et ça fait à peine 2h, je pense juste que le décalage horaire et notre... nuit...(à ces mots je piquais un fard) ont accentué mon appétit, ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors arrête de te sentir coupable, juste parce que mon estomac fait des siennes !

_ [Rires] Vu sous cet angle, c'est sur...

Alors que nous prenions place sur un grand plaid déposé à même le sol, j'essayais d'oublier l'épisode de tout à l'heure, j'allais donc me lover dans les bras de mon mari, avec lequel j'étais en sécurité...

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, je lui posais des questions sur ma transformation, sur la sienne, sur l'Alaska, sur les Denalis... enfin tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Selon mes questions Edward était réticent à me répondre mais il savait que c'était important pour moi de me préparer au mieux...

_ Bella nous devrions rentrer tu commences à avoir les lèvres bleues...

_ Humm, encore cinq minutes s'il te plait. Je le regardais avec un air de cocker, et pour une fois c'est moi qui remportait la partie à ce petit jeu... Mais je dû me résoudre à l'écouter car je commençais vraiment à avoir froid. Edward s'occupa de récupérer nos affaires, alors que moi je gardais précieusement notre APN, qui contenait les souvenirs de cette magnifique journée, où nous avions pu rester ensemble sans que personne ne nous dérange, ce qui était une grande première je dois dire.

En rentrant Edward dû s'absenter pendant une heure, pour aller chasser, il s'inquiétait toujours de ne pouvoir se contrôler, ce qui me permit de me détendre dans une longue douche chaude... A cet instant d'autres flashs m'arrivèrent, la transformation d'Esmée, de Rosalie, d'Emmet, et l'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper vu par Edward, ces flashs me montrèrent aussi l'amour qu'il y avait dans cette famille peu conventionnelle, j'étais rassurée...

Quand j'eus finis de prendre ma douche, je cherchais des vêtements dans la valise que m'avait préparé Alice, je n'y avais pas encore prêté attention puisque mon rechange d'aujourd'hui venait de mon bagage à main, préparer également par les bons soins d'Alice, et qui pour une fois n'avait pas fait d'extravagance.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en apercevant les vêtements qui s'y trouvait... RIEN, ABSOLUMENT RIEN n'était à moi !!

Non seulement tous les vêtements étaient griffées que ce soit une robe de cocktail (je n'en voyais pas son utilité), ou bien la plus simple tenue de sport !! Mais Alice avait également modifié mes habitudes en matière de sous-vêtements, il n'y avait que des tenues en dentelle que ce soit pour le jour ou la nuit !!! En rentrant il faudrait vraiment que j'ai une petite conversation avec elle !!

Alors que je grommelais dans ma barbe, deux bras vinrent encercler ma taille délicatement... Je me mis à rougir en pensant que je n'avais qu'une simple serviette... Edward s'intéressa de plus près au contenu de ma valise...

Il saisit un ensemble de dentelle bleu nuit, très aguicheur et me le tendit en éclatant de rire...

_ Alice ??

_ ALICE !!!!!

_ Mon amour ne t'énerves pas et puis je trouve que tu serais ravissante avec ça...

J'étais furibonde, je me relevais pour pouvoir mieux le dévisager... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer CE regard... ses pupilles étaient comme incandescentes... Il ne fallait pas que je cède à mes pulsions hormonales !!

_ EDWARD ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Veux-tu bien sortir de la salle de bain pour que je puisse m'habiller !

_ Bella... voyons je suis ton mari maintenant et je pense qu'après la nuit dernière tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être gênée en ma présence et de me mettre dehors...

_ E-D-W-A-R-D A-N-T-H-O-N-Y M-A-C-E-N C-U-L-L-E-N, veuillez sortir de cette salle de bain avant que je me fâche !

Edward éclata de rire, ce qui finit par réellement me mettre en rogne, mais il obtempéra néanmoins, heureusement d'ailleurs car je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de le trainer dehors.

Je me mettais à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose de convenable à porter, sachant que je n'avais pas encore mangé et qu'Edward allait comme à son habitude restait à me couver des yeux pendant ce temps...

Je devais me résigner à porter une nuisette longue, en satin noir, avec un peu de dentelle, c'était la plus portable que j'avais réussi à trouver, mais je me douter bien qu'à chaque fois qu'Edward allait poser ses yeux sur moi, j'allais devenir cramoisie. Je regrettais mes bons vieux pyjamas déformés...

Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains pour sortir de la salle de bain, je retenais mon souffle de peur de voir Edward dans la chambre. Je fus soulagée quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas là... je prenais donc une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Une odeur alléchante réveilla mon appétit... ainsi que mon ventre qui se mit à gronder.

Plus je descendais les marches, plus l'odeur était appétissante...

_ Edward ?

_ Dans la cuisine mon amour.

Je suivis cette odeur persistante pour trouver Edward derrière les fourneaux affublé d'un tablier, la situation était si comique que je ne pu réprimer mon fou rire...

_Ed...wa..rd...tu...es...trèèèss...sexyyy... hahhhaaaaaa

Je ne le laissais pas réagir et me saisissait de notre APN qui était resté sur la banque de la cuisine, je le mitraillait de photos...

_ Bellaaaaa pose ça tout de suite !!!

_ Non, c'est hors de question, je suis sure qu'Emmet sera ravie de nos petits souvenirs... [rires]

Edward se mit à me poursuivre dans tout le bas de la maison, je savais qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à me rattraper, ce qu'il fit rapidement... Je me retrouvais plaquer contre son torse alors que nous nous trouvions dans le salon il m'allongea précipitamment sur l'un des canapés avant de se saisir de mes lèvres, à ce moment précis mon cœur fit des embardées, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine... Je me collais encore plus contre le corps de mon amoureux...

_ Cette nuisette te vas à ravir... mon ange...

_ Monsieur Cullen n'avait vous pas honte d'essayer de séduire une femme mariée ??

_ Non, aucune...

A ce moment là mon estomac se remit à gronder, pour me rappeler que j'avais excessivement faim...

_ Si Madame Cullen veut bien me suivre dans la cuisine, son repas est servit... Mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi bien... d'ailleurs où avez-vous cacher l'appareil photo ?

_ Haaa, je ne vous le dirais pas... mais par contre je veux bien vous suivre dans la cuisine [sourire]

Edward m'aida à me relever et m'entraina à sa suite, il me servit un repas succulent, que je dévorais en quelques minutes... J'allais pour débarrasser mais il m'en empêcha et s'occupa de tout. Je montais dans la chambre en sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir me rejoindre...

Je me mis donc à rêvasser... Jusqu'à ce que deux bras froid me soulèvent du sol...

_ T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es ravissante lorsque tu es entrain de rêver et encore plus dans cette tenue...

J'allais lui répondre, mais je n'eus pas le temps car mes lèvres furent très occupées subitement...

Les lèvres d'Edward ne quittaient pas ma peau; mon cou, mes clavicules, la naissance de mes seins étaient entrain de souffrir de combustion spontanée après chaque passage de ses douces lèvres...

Ses mains non plus n'étaient pas en reste, dire que je n'étais pas surprise de l'audace de mon Adonis serait mentir, lui généralement si prudent avait succombé au désir de la chair avec beaucoup... mais alors beaucoup d'appétit...

_ Edward... (gémissement)... Mon Amour...?? (gémissement)

_ Hummmmmm ?

_ Le... Lit... (halètement)

J'avais dû mal à construire une phrase cohérente, tellement les mains (baladeuses) d'Edward me faisaient perdre pied.

_ A vos ordres Madame... Autre chose ?? (sourire coquin)

_ Non... Juste... Toiiii... Haaaa.... Ouiiiii... Hummmmm... Continues !!!

Sans réel préambule il venait d'introduire deux doigts dans mon intimité, les incurvant pour me procurer des sensations exceptionnelles ! Ayant fermé les yeux, je ne m'aperçus pas de la position d'Edward jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de froid, doux et humide aspirer mon clitoris, à cet instant j'ouvrais les yeux en grand, pour voir la tête d'Edward au niveau de mon entre-jambe (à quel moment avait-il retiré mon souvêtement ?? Bella !! On s'en moque !! Exact !), le regard qu'il me lança me fit partir directement dans les méandres de mon plaisir, alors qu'il continuait à enfoncer sa langue dans mon intimité...

_ Dieu du ciel !! EdwarDDDDDD !!

L'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait de me donner, m'avait laissé totalement haletante. Mon corps me donnait l'impression d'être de la guimauve tellement je me sentais légère et comblée.

Alors que je revenais peu à peu à moi, Edward continuait ses caresses sur mon corps et mon intimité.

Un élan de hardiesse me saisit, m'emparant de ses lèvres pleines je l'embrassais sauvagement avant d'empoigner son membre à pleine main...

La réaction d'Edward me fit sourire, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je prenne les devants de la sorte, mais aussitôt l'étonnement passé ses pupilles ne reflétèrent plus que le désir qui l'étreignait.

Mes mouvements de va-et-viens étaient assez maladroits, mon manque d'expérience en la matière n'aidant pas, mais Edward accompagna mes gestes de sa main, me donnant un rythme plus soutenue et une nouvelle confiance en moi.

Je commençais à donner plus d'ampleur à mes attouchements, me déplaçant lentement, je me retrouvais à genoux entre ses cuisses amorçant une descente de mon visage vers son sexe.

Dans la seconde qui suivit Edward était placé au dessus de moi, retenant mes mains dans l'étau des siennes.

_ Bella... je... pas ça... Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de contact...

_ Euh... D'accord... mais...

_ Pas de mais !

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'immisça en moi, me remplissant entièrement et me coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

_ Je t'aime Bella ! N'en doute jamais, et surtout pas de l'effet que tu as sur moi !

Chaque mot avait été ponctué d'un coup de rein, tantôt langoureux, tantôt sauvage... Mais j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais le fondre en moi pour l'éternité et ne plus jamais être éloignée de lui.

_ Edward... pleurnichais-je, alors que ces coups de butoirs se faisaient de plus en plus lents.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Plus... viteeee !!!

Et sans autre marchandage il accéléra ses mouvements en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Petit à petit, je sentais une boule de chaleur grandir dans mon bas ventre alors qu'Edward devenait plus fougueux et que ses grognements se mêlaient à mes cris de plaisir.

Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, la bulle de plaisir qui grandissait en moi éclata dans un déferlement de bien-être et au même moment Edward se libéra en moi.

_ BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

_ EDWARDDDDDDDDD !!!

Alors que nous venions d'exploser en même temps, Edward se laissa retomber sur moi, en évitant de peser de tout son poids.

_ Merci... Murmurais-je, avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Puis il se retira, me laissant une impression de vide.

_ Je t'aime !!

Lequel de nous avait parlé en premier ? Aucune importance, pour l'instant le principal était que nous étions ensemble.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je m'endormis comblée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais lentement, me remettant de mes émotions que ce soit de ma nuit avec Edward, que de mes rêves...

J'avais encore eu des flashs de la vie d'Edward, des nombreux déménagements de la famille Cullen, de leur façon de vivre, mais surtout de ses occupations et de ses pensées...

Quand Edward n'était pas au lycée ou bien à l'université il lisait, jouait du piano ou bien il chassait... Au début il s'amusait des pensées du reste des humains, mais évitait de se lier avec eux, il côtoyait seulement les Cullens ou les Denalis, d'ailleurs certaines scènes de Tanya et lui avait fait resurgir ma jalousie, même si Edward l'avait repoussé à chacune de ses tentatives... décidément je détestais cette femme du plus profond de mon être...

Les pensées d'Edward étaient quant à elle assez déroutantes, il n'accordait assez peu d'importance à la race humaine, ses idées étaient noires, il se sentait très seul...

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de le consoler et de lui dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, mais en même temps j'avais un peu peur des sentiments d'Edward vis à vis des autres humains...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder plus dans mes divagations que mon époux commença à m'embrasser, je dois avouer que ce genre de réveille étaient loin d'être désagréable...

Le reste de la semaine ne fut pas de tout repos, Edward m'avait emmené faire de la randonnée, nous étions allés dîner dans un magnifique restaurant (j'avais d'ailleurs compris à quoi me servait la robe de cocktail), nous avions surtout profité l'un de l'autre, et certains épisodes me donnaient encore des raisons de rougir...

Cependant ces visions ne m'avaient toujours pas quitté, j'avais revécu ma rencontre avec Edward, ce qu'il avait ressenti, sa fuite, notre premier baiser, j'avais été submergée par ses sentiments d'abord de haine envers moi puis envers lui même, j'avais vu ses entrées furtives dans ma chambre , j'avais découvert la naissance de ses sentiments pour moi, et leur transformation rapide en un amour inconditionnel, puis notre séparation, ce qu'il avait vécu, sa décision d'aller à Volterra, nos retrouvailles, sa demande en mariage et même notre première nuit ensemble après avoir échangé nos consentements. J'étais submergée par toutes ces émotions, toutes ces images... Edward m'interrogeait souvent sur ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête... peu avant notre retour à Forks, je décidais de lui avouer tout ce que j'avais vu... alors que nous regardions un film dans le salon.

_ Edward ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... Tu te souviens de notre première nuit ici ? Le matin quand je me suis réveillée je t'ai dit que durant mon sommeil j'avais eu des visions de toi... et bien ces visions ont continué pendant toute notre lune de miel, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler pour ne pas t'inquiéter et pour que l'on puisse passer une semaine « normale ».

Edward ne détachait plus ses yeux de mes lèvres, l'expression « boire les paroles » me frappa, il m'écoutait comme si sa vie en dépendait, bien que selon moi il n'y avait aucun danger... enfin c'est ce que je croyais... Il m'invita à continuer...

_ J'ai vu toute ta vie, que ce soit à l'époque où tu étais humain, jusqu'à notre nuit de noces, j'ai ressenti toutes tes émotions, c'était comme si j'étais en toi, que je lisais dans ton esprit... Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu avais surement raison, il faut en parler à Carlisle, d'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'Alice ne nous aient pas appelé, elle a bien dû avoir des visions à ce propos...

_ Je ne pense pas Bella, ce qu'elle a certainement vu c'est cette conversation...

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le portable d'Edward se mit à vibrer, j'en avais tellement perdu l'habitude que je sursautais

_ Allo ?

_ EDWARDDDDDD, c'est quoi ces histoires, ce que vient de te dire Bella est impossible ! Carlisle veut lui parler... vous rentrez quand ?

_ Arrête de hurler Alice ! On rentre dans deux jours, d'ici là essayaient de vous renseigner pour savoir si il y a déjà eu un précédent!

_ D'accord. Tu peux me passer un peu Bella, parce que bon ça fait deux semaines que tu ne l'as que pour toi, mais j'aimerais bien entendre sa voix, elle me manque...

Edward se mit à rire et me tendis le portable, je m'empressais de l'attraper, car à moi aussi Alice me manquait, ainsi que le reste de la famille, bien que j'avais passé des vacances merveilleuses en compagnie de mon époux.

_ Allo

_ Bellaaaaa ! Alors cette lune de miel, il va falloir que tu me racontes tout sans exception, je veux tout savoir ! Où vous êtes allés, ce que vous avez vu,... absolument tout !

_ [rires] Alice, respires même si tu n'en as pas besoin, je te raconterais tout enfin presque, mais je suppose que tu as déjà vu pas mal de choses... même des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû voir !

_ [rires] Oui, mais je veux savoir comment tu as vécu tout ça...

_ Halala Alice tu me manques... mais il faut que toi et moi nous ayons une petite conversation sur ta façon de faire mes bagages !

_ Oupppss je crois que Rosalie a besoin de moi je te laisse on se revoit dans deux jours, je vous embrasse, bye.

_ Je crois qu'Alice a peur que je lui passe un savon...

_ Humm, moi aussi... Bella ??

_ Oui ??

_ Tu as tout vu ? Absolument tout ?

J'hésitais à répondre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

_ Ton opinion a-t-elle changé vis à vis de moi ? Car je suppose que tu n'as pas dû voir des événements très reluisants... donc j'ai peur que cela est changé tes sentiments à mon égard et si c'est le cas, Bella, je comprendrais... Je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait parfois, avant toi ma vie n'avait aucun sens j'étais solitaire, seule ma famille comptait... mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré je ne suis plus le même... Bella je t'aime plus que tout alors si tu dois m'abandonner dis le moi, je t'en supplie...

J'étais hébétée comment Edward pouvait penser une chose pareil, je l'aimais plus que tout et même si ce que j'avais vu n'était pas forcement la plus belle facette d'Edward, je m'en moquais ! Ce qui comptait maintenant pour moi, c'est ce qu'il était à présent et rien d'autre, nous ne faisions plus qu'un et seulement lui était important à mes yeux pas son passé... mais notre futur...

_ Edward ne pense plus ce genres de choses, je t'aime alors arrêtes... la seule chose qui importe aujourd'hui c'est nous et pas ce que tu as pu faire, nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fier... alors...

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer, Edward venait de se jeter sur moi, pour m'embrasser...

_ Bella, je ne te mérite pas, comment peux-tu me pardonner après tout ce que tu as vu ?

_ Ce que j'ai vu surtout, c'est tes émotions tout au long des visions, ta souffrance, ta solitude, même si tu pensais te suffire à toi seul, ton dégoût de toi même... mais aussi l'amour que... tu as pour moi...

Edward tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée !

Je joignais le geste à la parole et me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser avidement je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point je l'aimais.

A ce moment là le désire s'empara de moi, je ne voulais plus penser à rien, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était d'être dans les bras de mon amoureux pour l'éternité... Je me hissais sur les genoux d'Edward qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le même état de passion que moi...

Notre lune de miel touchait à sa fin, Edward avait bouclé les valises et les avaient mise dans le coffre de la voiture. Nous avions passé les deux derniers jours à faire l'amour, mon corps en tremblait encore, mais j'étais heureuse et à cet instant j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus nous arriver, nous étions ensemble et plus fort que tout... mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était me voiler la face...

Edward m'aida à monter dans la voiture, pendant tout le trajet je sentais son regard sur moi, il me souriait comme si tout son univers tournait autour de moi, j'aimais cette sensation, c'était comme si j'étais dans une boule de coton et que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre en dehors de ses yeux à _Lui_... cependant j'avais une étrange sensation tout au fond de mon être, qui me hurlait de rester méfiante, que quelque chose se préparait et que les miens étaient en danger.

Ne voulant conserver que des moments heureux de cette lune de miel je décidais de ne plus penser qu'à Edward et d'oublier cette petite voix intérieure et pessimiste.

Au bout d'une heure nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport, je pouvais apercevoir le Jet qu'avait loué Edward pour cette escapade en amoureux, l'Argentine était vraiment un pays merveilleux je me retournais pour graver une dernière fois ces endroits dans mon esprit et suivait mon époux dans l'habitacle.

Au décollage nous nous étions installés dans la chambre à peine avais-je touché l'oreiller que je me sentais happée par les limbes du sommeil. Je sentais la présence sécurisante de mon Adonis et la douce mélodie de sa berceuse.

Nous retournions à Forks pour notre nouvelle vie...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?? Toujours aussi nulle ou je m'améliore un peu ??**

**Laissez moi une petite reviews pour me dire :D**

**Je posterais (pour me faire pardonner le chapitre 9 dans les prochains jours)**

**XOXO**

**A.**


End file.
